Demons
by Lovesanime
Summary: Have you ever had trouble with inner demons? Kitana Claymore had enough on her plate when the Council of Elders decides to banish her. Forcing her and her demon to go to the only place she knows; Konoha.
1. Kitana Claymore and Auron Phoenix

**Author's Note: **Ok so I decided to redo the Prologue to this story. Hope it better explains Kitana and Auron's stories.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. All Soulstream characters are mine.

* * *

**Prologue: Kitana Claymore and Auron Phoenix.**

Everyone has their stories. This one begins with a brown haired elf named Kitana Claymore.

100 years ago…

The forest was a blaze. A loud cry echoed throughout the burning trees. The once lush green forest moaned as each tall giant burned. A large phoenix Swept a wing over a set of trees sending the fire higher.

"**Die pathetic worms! You dare enrage the most powerful phoenix!"** On the forest floor elves scrambled for their lives. No one knew who provoked the phoenix. The head of the Claymore had a bad feeling summoning Auron but went with it anyway. He wanted to protect his people and wanted to named hero. Ivellios Claymore could have not known that he wouldn't have been able to control the phoenix. He dragged his young daughter and carried his son away from the destruction that he brought. Kitana was maybe eight by human standards but was a genius in mind.

"Father where are we going?" she asked. The brown haired youngling was worried for the trees that cried out in pain.

"Far away child," Ivellios answered. Leon wailed in his father's arms. An oak groaned in protest and snapped next to them. Ivellios barely dodged it and in the process let go of Kitana's hand.

"Father!" the brunette yelled over the roar of the flames. Her father could not hear her and wondered away looking for the youngling. Kitana did not see her father move away and wondered towards the phoenix not knowing what danger she was about to be in.

Arianna Silvertree looked at her black haired sister Maria. Pale green eyes looked at the devastation around her with uncaring. Death was nothing new to her for she was Death herself.

"We must stop this," the white haired elf stated. "If this goes on the world will fall into chaos." Maria turned her gaze to their red headed sibling. Maria's face softened at the pain etched on Kiera's face. Tears had streaked down the young looking face.

"You know will have to banish him to the Void correct?" the soul reaper stated more than asked. Kiera let out a whimper. The three of them swiftly moved towards the enraged phoenix. The trap would be set for him.

They reached him and Auron made himself smaller. His red black eyes filled with rage.

"**I will spare you Arianna. You were a friend but this will be your only warning. Move or I will kill you."** Arianna shook her head.

"I can not old friend. So much has been lost and you must pay the price." She nodded and her sisters moved into action, casting their magic. Auron was blasted back into a trunk of a dying tree. His bird form changed. It was replaced with a male humanoid body. Red hair cascaded down his shoulders. Auron's finger nails were talons along with his toe nails. The phoenix had no clothes to speak of.

He regained his composer and attacked Maria who was closest. Auron snarled. Maria leapt backwards to avoid the enraged red head. A seal on the ground stopped the phoenix in his tracks and tree roots trapped him in place. Auron grunted and struggled to get out of his bonds. The three sisters moved to form a triangle.

"We're sorry Auron," Kiera stated. The phoenix did not hear her and kept struggling against his bonds. Maria pulled out her red pine staff and began chanting. Kiera soon followed suit. Arianna looked on sadly. She started voicing the magic when a youngling girl came running into the circle. Maria's eye widen and the words of banishment left her mind and lips. Kiera stopped her chanting and was about to reach out when Arianna shouted at her.

"Stop! You'll harm the child!" the white haired elf shouted. They watched as Auron cried out in pain and both him and the child disappeared in bright red light. Kiera and Maria covered their eyes in time but Arianna was not as lucky. When the light cleared the white haired elf was kneeling on the ground, covering her eyes with her hands. Kiera ran to her prepared to heal her if necessary. Maria looked at the unconscious child on the ground. She questioned to Elthia on how could this happen. Why would a child run out to a killer of her people.

"Maria!" Kiera yelled to her older sister. The black haired elf walked slowly to the child. She recognized her as Kitana Claymore. Maria turned the brunette over onto her back. The small clothes were torn and the black haired elf saw the remnants of a seal form on Kitana's stomach. Maria picked up the child and shouldered the youngling. The soul reaper moved towards her older sister.

_The trials for this young one have only begun my Death,_ a voice said into her mind. Elthia. Maria looked to the red sky and summoned the rain. It poured leaving no blaze left. She turned her pale gaze to Arianna concern etched onto the soul reaper's face.

* * *

14 years ago….

Fang Uchiha stumbled into a clearing running from who knows what. The creature was larger than a horse and resembled a boar.

'_**What the hell is that thing?!'**_ Moon shouted in his mind. Someone else invaded shouting at them in a strange language. A young woman leapt from the tree tops with a bow and arrow. She shot into between the strange creature's eyes. The boar like monster squealed in pain and staggered in place. It finally collapsed dead from the shot. The red headed woman had landed on top of the dead boar. She wore a bird mask. Fang had seen phoenix faces to know that was a phoenix mask. The girl wore a white no-sleeve overcoat. A metal plate cover her left shoulder with engraved Celtic tree. Her pants were black and her shirt blue. Around her neck was her village head band. The black haired Uchiha had never seen that symbol before. She seemed to glare at him behind her mask. Her voice was a sweet melody to his ears. Fang didn't understand a word she was saying.

"I don't understand…"

"Maybe you should listen more carefully." The woman jumped from on top of the boar creature's head and hung her bow over her shoulder. "You get lost?"

"Uh….no. I got separated from…." Fang just felt the doubt and a irritation from her.

"Don't bullshit me human. You're lost. No human has ventured this far into the Black Forest," she stated. "You're from Konoha." She pointed a fingerless glove at his head band. The red head half turned and pointed behind her.

"It's that way. I'll show you." She began walking that way. Fang followed.

'_**She's starting to piss me off,'**_ Moon commented. The Uchiha waved it off. Moon was usually pissed off at being rescued anyway.

"I didn't catch your name," Fang said after a while in silence. She stopped in her tracks.

"Why…Why would you want to know?" The black haired Uchiha shrugged his shoulders.

"Just curious," he stated. She turned to him and removed her mask. Her face was young and beautiful at the same time. The only thing that marred that face was a scar over her right eye. Her bight green eyes glowed in the forest light. She looked just like Rika expect the Hatake had blue eyes instead of green.

"It's Kitana Claymore," the red head said.

"Fang Uchiha," the dark haired ninja said. Something came over him and he swiftly pulled her in his embrace. Kitana's eyes widen as Fang kissed her.

'_**What the hell are you doing!?'**_ his demon yelled at him.

'_**Shut up,'**_ snarled a voice in their mind. Kitana eventually pushed him away, hurt across her face. She replaced her mask.

"Don't do that again, Uchiha," she said and began walking away. Fang stood there for a moment wondering how that could have happened.

* * *

Hours later….

The sun had begun it descent in the west. Kitana stopped in a small clearing and began gathering fire wood.

"We'll stop here for the night and continue in the morning," she stated. Fang started gathering twigs and dry grass to start the flames. They both set up a small fire pit and set the wood, twigs and grass in place. The fire kindled to life and both ninja sat in silence.

"Uh, Kitana?" The red head looked up. "I'm…I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what possessed me to do that."

"I don't know either. Normally I wouldn't show my face to a stranger."

"Can I ask you how you got your scar?" Kitana let out a sigh.

'_**Mind as well get it off your chest Kit,'**_ Auron stated.

"I….I'm hated by my people. I…I was attacked by a fellow classmate. He had personal grudge against me because I was the best in the class," the red started explaining. "It was raining and I let my guard down. He attacked me out of nowhere. I….I would've died if Davis and Antiuana hadn't rescued me."

'_**Ouch,'**_ Moon said and Fang voiced it.

"So what were you doing here anyway?" the Claymore asked.

"On personal mission. I was looking for a vampire who gave me a curse," the Uchiha said. Kitana poked at the fire with a long stick to stir the embers.

"There was only one vampire in this forest and I killed him already," the Claymore stated. "He did say something about a child with his blood." Fang went real quiet. Well, revenge was out the window. That damn vampire killed Rika, the love of his life. He looked up in time to see Kitana stick her hand into the fire.

"What…." The words escaped him as the red head pulled it out and a ball of flame floated in her palm. She closed her fingertips together making the flames go out.

"I know about curses. Auron can be a gift and a curse." A tear dripped from her chin. Fang got up and went to sit next her.

"Hey, you saved me and you didn't have to. So don't cry," Fang said lifting her chin so Kitana see his face. He hated it when women cried. The Uchiha gently removed her mask. Her eyes were breathtaking. The light in her eyes looked like starlight.

"You're a gift to me if that means anything." A smile graced the red head's lips. She looked into the fire then and brush a strand of hair behind her pointed ear.

"That's first time someone has thanked me. I don't usually get thanked," the elf stated. Fang put his hands onto his thighs.

"Don't mention it. I don't usually get thanked either." They enjoyed each others company until Fang fell asleep to Kitana's singing. He woke with birds chirping as the sun began to rise. The Uchiha stretched and felt like he had the best sleep in his life. The red head was breaking up camp as he stood.

"No breakfast?" he joked. Kitana looked up at the comment. She reached into her back pouch and pulled out something wrapped in large leaves.

"Here," she simply said. Fang took it and unwrapped it. Some red berries, a small loaf of bread, some walnuts, and few baby carrots.

"Vegan?" the Uchiha asked. The red head had her mask so he couldn't tell what her facial expression was.

"Typical elven travel meal," she replied. "Come on. We're only a few hours from the border."

* * *

Few Hours Later…

The two ninja emerged from the forest onto a dirt path. Kitana pointed to her left.

"Follow the path that way. Should only take you a hour to reach Konoha," the elf stated. Fang walked a few feet past her then stopped.

"Thanks for…." he turned to look at her only to find her gone. On the ground was another leaf wrapped meal with a note. Fang picked it up and read the note.

_Fang,_

_I wanted to let you know that I won't forget you and your kindness towards me. If you're ever in trouble in the Black Forest again just shout for my name._

_May the Lady's hand be upon you and your journey. (Whatever that means.)_

_Yours,_

_Kitana Claymore. (Phoenix)_

He tucked the note into his pocket and began walking back towards Konoha, eating the small meal given to him.

* * *

**A/N2: **To me this was a better back story than the last one. Hoped you enjoyed it.

_**Next time on** _Demons:_Banishment was given and Kitana is only left to go to one place; Konoha. What will happen in to her and the future?_


	2. Chapter 1: Life is Just Not Fair

**Author's note:** I'd like to let everyone know that if you read the story before this 'newer' version. I'm sorry to say but I've lost the story to my mother defraging my old computer. So I started over. Hope you enjoy this more. Don't forget to review afterwards.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. That is copywrited and I'm not getting paid for this type of sh*t.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Life is Just Not Fair.**

Kitana's POV.

You know when you have those unexpected things happen and life just sucks? I do most of the time. My people hate me because of what's inside me. Auron, a phoenix with demon blood, was sealed away because he tried to destroy the elves. I'm told I was 36 years old. I looked and acted like a five year human child. I didn't know better back then. Of course I don't remember much but I heard he destroyed the entire village. Soulstream then moved in the middle so that it sits in all borders of the ninja countries.

But as I digress, my people made my life miserable. Training me to control the phoenix's rage which didn't help much when humans visited our village once. I felt all alone. My fellow classmates feared me and my teachers only made me work harder than them. I eventually learned to control the phoenix's charka but he still slip in now and then.

Well, if you're wondering what I'm doing, I'm sitting chained up in front of the Council of Elders. Paper seals are plastered all over my body. These are to prevent Auron from coming out. And if you're wondering why they hadn't use those before was because I was the top ninja in my village expect Arianna-sensei of course. But anyway, The clan heads were all staring at me and then debating on what to do with me when Arianna-sensei (she represents the rest of the village that aren't under a clan) came in. She stared into the nothingness. Arianna-sensei is blind but can see through a lot of people if you know what I mean.

"Council Members, I've reached a verdict," she said. The room went silent and I looked up hopefully at my teacher. The only one who didn't treat me like human trash. "Kitana Claymore the village has voted that you are hereby banished from the elven capital Soulstream. You may enter the Black Forest but never came in the village." My heart stopped. The only home I've known I was banished from. Not really a home if you ask me. Just my house really. Two guards entered the room with my traveling pack and my Kiera's Soulsaver (a gift for my 100th birthday). One guard came up behind me and helped me to my feet. I'm still chained up you know. Arianna nodded her head and we four left the room.

Not much happened when being escorted out of the village. The stares I got at the market were terrible but I managed. Davis Growover (my old teammate) came up to me and said good-bye. The weird thing about Davis was he had a sense of things like he knew more than he was letting on. I turned to look at him but he was gone. He maybe a seven foot tall half dragon but he can hide himself very well.

Hours later we arrived at the edge of the village and the guards took my chains off. They left the seals on though.

"You're not allowed to take them off until you are out of the Black Forest, understood," one said to me. I nodded in understanding. This was the worst day so far I've had. I also understood why they didn't want me to take them off. Auron might want to make the Black Forest his personal barbeque. The guards left my things on the ground and then left me alone (Arianna had left us before we went into the market.) I turned to look at the Spirit Tree for the last time. A tear streaked down my cheek and I heard the trees silently weep.

"Good-bye," I said in elven and then proceed to walk out of the forest.

* * *

Konoha. Three days later…

Normal POV.

Huge gates loomed over the redhead ninja. Free of the seals Auron decided to come out in human form. He looked transparent and wasn't fully solid yet.

"**Kit, I'm bored,"** he whined. The Claymore looked up at the six foot tall phoenix.

"Quit your whining. We'll be busy trying to settle in tomorrow. Once we find a place that is." Kitana glared at him and then turned her attention to the gate guard. He stopped her and she held out her ID card. The guard nodded and went back to his post. He didn't see Auron because the phoenix went invisible. The two continued to walk into town.

The Claymore and the phoenix were half way to the tower when a group of drunk ninja came out of a small bar. One was red in the face and looked up at Auron and Kitana.

"Hey, guys look at these two." The group turned to them. "Don't they look kinda funny." Another ninja with a beer in one hand and an arm on his buddy shouldered grinned.

"Yeah they sure do. Where you from? A volcano and the ocean?" The group laughed finding the statement funny.

"Hey, doesn't the chick look kinda look like Fang's old girl? I mean…" A ninja with black hair came from the group and grabbed a piece of Kitana's hair. "…look at this hair. Kinda reminds us of Rika." She glared and pulled the man's hand away.

"Kindly keep your hands off me human. I'm in no mood to play your silly drunk games." The man raised a drunken eyebrow.

"What'cha mean? We're not drunk and we ain't playin' no game." Auron growled.

"**She said back off. Now back off you stupid, drunk human."** Auron wasn't really known to be kind to other people especially if they're drunk. The man narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Hey don't get your pants in a w…whoa hey guys look at this guy. He's all see-through and everything." Kitana grabbed Auron by the collar and started dragging him away.

"Let's go. We don't have to time for this." Another ninja grabbed Kitana by the arm.

"Hey! You're not going anywhere. Not until we have our fun." Auron was about to step in when a hand grabbed the man's shoulder.

"Paru, she's not interested so leave her be," said a spiked-up, black haired man. A bandage was right under his right eye. "Why don't you and your friends go home and get some rest? Don't you all have missions tomorrow?" Paru grumbled and he and his friends walked off.

"Thank you, but I didn't really need the help. I could have handled it myself," Kitana said the spiked-up, black haired man.

"Oh really? And I thought I was helping a damsel in distress," he replied. His eyes went suddenly wide like he'd seen a ghost. "R…Rika? Is that you?" He reached out to touch the Claymore's face when she grabbed his wrist.

"I don't know who this Rika is but I'm not her Mr. Uchiha," Kitana said. Fang then looked at Kitana's right eye seeing a diagonal scar across it. He pulled his hand away now realizing it was the Claymore he met some years ago.

"Kit, it's you?"

"Yeah it's me, Mr. Uchiha. Now do me a favor a escort me to the Hokage Tower. It's only right for a gentlemen to escort a lady," Fang's jaw dropped. "Just kidding." She and Auron continued walking towards the Tower leaving the Uchiha in the dust.

"What was that all about?" Fang questioned to no one. He shrugged and went on his way.

* * *

Later that day...

Fang checked his mailbox and flipped through the mail. A blue scroll caught his attention. He walked into his home threw the rest of the mail on the coffee table. The Uchiha opened the scroll and plopped onto his sofa. He read the contents and then quickly shut the scroll.

'_**Open that back up. I want to see if it's legit,'**_ demanded his demon. Fang opened it up again and his demon did a mental deadpan. _**'The hell are those humans thinking. Sending an elf to us. Who do they think we are a babysitting service?'**_ The demon paused for a second. _**'Don't answer that. But still what…' He was interrupted when a knock came at the door. Fang got up from his seat and answered. Kitana Claymore stood at his front door with a blonde kid in tow. She looked at a piece of paper in her hand and then up at Fang.**_

"I'm at the right address but they didn't tell I'd be living with you half-breed." The Uchiha twitched at the 'half-breed'. "Well, are you going to invite Naruto and me in or are you going to leave us out in the cold? Shut up Moon. We don't need your opinion." Fang let out a gulp and let the elf and human child in. He shut the door behind them.

_**

* * *

**_

**Next Chapter: **Years later.Fang gets a lesson on not-piss-a-woman-off expecially if that woman is an elf. Naruto is now more into the picture.


	3. Ch 2: Fang's Mistake Team Seven Formed

** A/N:** Welcome back peps. The next installment of Demons. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Fang's Mistake. Team Seven Formed.**

Kitana sat in back of the classroom looking bored at the teacher. She decided to join the ninja ranks but had to go through the academy. What really sucked was she had to be in the same class as her adopted brother Naruto. The blond didn't understand some of the studies but Kitana showed him after school. Now Naruto was among the average of the class. He still didn't understand but that was why he was hoping that she'd get on his team after graduation.

"Alright class, today is your Ninja Graduation Exam. I'll call you one by one into the next room to evaluate your skills and see if you pass or not." Kitana dozed and Iruka threw a piece of chalk at her head. She caught with her fingers and threw it back. The chunin caught it and placed in back in the chalk tray. "Kitana don't sleep while I'm talking. How many times do I have to say it?"

"Not many considering this will be the last day for me at the academy," the Claymore replied. Iruka sighed then spoke back to the class.

"Alright, let's begin." The chunin began from the bottom of the student list. One by one names were called. Some came out disappointed, some with grins on their faces. Naruto came out, held up his new headband, and did a victory sign. Kitana gave him the thumbs up. Everyone had left when she was called. The second instructor left the room. The Claymore followed him with a glare. As the instructor past she grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid like steal a powerful scroll. I'll hunt you down and kill you," she whispered into his ear. The instructor looked at her face and saw a serious stare. Kitana let go of his shoulder and turned back to Iruka for her test.

The second instructor walked out of the classroom and found Naruto leaning against a wall. He was drawing in a sketch pad when the door opened. The instructor was about to walk away when the blonde spoke.

"She's right you know." Naruto didn't look up. The instructor was so surprised he thought that Naruto didn't talk at all.

"You say something?" he asked. The Uzumaki continued drawing.

"Nope," he said simply. The instructor shrugged at walked off. The teacher would soon meet up with Fang who got a report from Auron about him. The soon-to-be ex-ninja would never see the light of day again.

* * *

Few minutes later…

"So how did it go?" Naruto asked finishing up the drawing he'd been working on. He handing the sketch to Kitana and she took it.

"Boring. They could have at least give me something worth it. Going through a year of the academy was a pain in my ass." She looked at the drawing. There in it was her, Davis, and another girl. The had short hair were as Kitana had long. Now Kitana had her hair short.

"Well, I wouldn't complain too much. You passed and that what matters." Kitana nodded and handed the drawing pad back to Naruto.

"You have Davis' eyes too narrowed," she said as they both walked out.

Fang meet them outside. He was picking at his nails and irritating his demon to no end.

'_**Kitana-san please make him stopped,'**_ Moon pleaded. Kitana stared at Fang.

"Now why would I do that. Last time I checked I wasn't your vessel," she replied. Moon pouted and projected a crying face. "And I still haven't forgiven you for what you did last time."

'_**Please refresh me on what I did. I can't seem to remember,'**_ Moon asked. Kitana's left eye twitched.

"You took over Fang's body and went pervert on me. You grabbed my ass and tried to rape me." Fang at this point was shuddering at the memory of watching himself do that. "Made me think it was all the Uchiha's fault. Though I'm mad at him for not having better control." The Uchiha gulped.

'_**That was so worth it though,'**_ Moon replied. Kitana glared and Auron appeared.

"**Come on Fang. I need you to come with me for a few."** Fang nodded and they both disappeared in a flash. Kitana let out a long sigh.

"Men. Can't beat them with a stick to death. Can't live without them."

Naruto and Kitana arrived at their home in the Uchiha complex. Since Fang was an Uchiha he had his own place there. Tiny but enough to fit three people. Kitana was about to put the key into the door when the other Uchiha resident came up the street towards them. The Claymore unlocked the door and Naruto went inside to fix dinner.

"What can do you for you, Sasuke?" Kitana asked. A red streak came across his cheeks. Kitana wasn't exactly beautiful but to a lot of male humans she was the most beautiful person they ever meet.

"Just wanted congratulate you on passing the exam," he replied with confidence in his voice. Kitan blinked and nodded.

"Want to have dinner with us?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. See you tomorrow." The young Uchiha walked off. The Claymore raised an eyebrow. She then shrugged and walked inside.

* * *

Fang came in later with the scent of blood on him. Kitana was watering the plants when he walked in.

"I suggest you tell me what you've been up to or I'll toss you out," she said without turning to him.

"Hey you can't toss me out of my own house," the Uchiha almost yelled. The Claymore turned to him with a stern look on her face.

"Last time I checked I was the one who cooks, cleans, and takes care of both of you and Naruto."

"But who pays the bills? It's my money going into them and keeping a roof over our heads," Fang said as a come back.

"I make sure they do get paid. Lest we forget that the last couple of years before you met us it was your brother making sure they got paid," Kitana said crossing her arms over her chest. Fang got real quiet after that and a real dark aura was placed around him. The Claymore wasn't afraid though. She slipped at piece of paper into her hand and ran at Fang full speed. Kitana slapped the seal onto his forehead and Fang fell backwards onto his back, frozen stiff. "And I always win in an argument. Don't test me next time Fang Byakko Uchiha." She got up and left him on the floor.

Next morning…

"Kitana-nee-san, why is Fang on the floor?" Naruto asked while getting a piece of toast and looking down at the frozen Uchiha.

"Fang? Whose Fang?" Kitana asked half-pissed, half-jokingly. She walked on Fang like he was part of the floor. "We better get going so we don't be late."

'_**Remind me not piss an elf off,'**_ Kyuubi said. _**'Elves can hold grudges but I didn't think they'd go to real violent.'**_

* * *

Academy…

"Alright graduates, I've made the selections so that each team has approximately equal abilities. Since there's twenty-eight of you one team will have four members instead of three," Iruka said that morning. Few seconds later. "Team Seven will consist of Kitana Claymore, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki." After going through the list of names for each team Iruka dismissed everyone. Everyone left expect the newly formed Team Seven.

"I wonder who our sensei is going to be," Sakura said shyly, mostly to Sasuke though. The Uchiha didn't care.

"Come on guys, I'll buy lunch," Kitana said and walked out, the rest following. As the new team was walking a cloaked figure bumped into the Claymore.

"Excuse me," said the cloaked figure. The figure sounded female. She bowed and continued on her way.

"That was weird," Sakura commented.

"Yeah Nee-san. She sounded an awful lot like you," Naruto said. Kitana shrugged her shoulders.

"No big deal," the Claymore replied. They continued to a ramen stand to wait for the jonin instructor to arrive_**.**_

**_

* * *

_Next Chapter:** Team Seven goes on their first major mission to the Mist. During their mission a certain half-breed is a on mission there as well. And Fang gets a hard lesson from Auron when accidently releasing his demon.


	4. Team 7's First Mish Auron vs Moon

**Author's Note:** Please forgive the long delay. I had the bad case of writer's block and couldn't think of anything until three months later. Again I am sorry.

**Disclaimer: ***sigh* I do not own Naruto. I don't own Fang or Moon either. Those belong to their respective persons.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Team Seven's Mission. Auron vs. Moon.**

Kitana's POV:

You know when you do things so many times it gets boring? Well, doing D missions so many times is getting to be that way. Really annoying if you ask me. And here we are, my team and myself getting another boring D mission.

"Hold on old man," Naruto said, much as annoyed as I am. "We've been going D missions since we started as a team. These aren't really testing our skills as a whole. We need a bit more of a challenge."

"Naruto! We've given these missions based on your graduated scores," Iruka said. I snorted.

"Please. If these missions are based on our scores, we should be doing C missions based on my own score," I replied crossing my arms over my chest and giving them a pissed off look. Sasuke sighed beside me.

"Look. We're not getting anywhere with this. Just give us a better mission other than chasing a cat and we'll be out of your hair." The Hokage and Iruka looked at each other. The Third looked down at his paper work and shifted through it. He finally pulled one out and passed it over to Iruka. Our old teacher took it and looked.

"Alright. Bring in Tazuna. We have his body guards," he simply said. An older human walked a moment later and I thought I was going to gag. The entire guy smelled like he'd been drinking all night long.

"These are suppose to be my guards. Looks like a bunch of brats to me." I glared.

"Look. If you want better guards than pay for better ones. But as I'm seeing it looks like you spent much of it at the bar. You get what you paid for," I said with no emotion.

"As you kids say it 'whatever'," Tazuna said annoyed. Naruto slapped his forehead and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

Few minutes later….

I shaded my eyes as I looked up at the sun. Then a vein popped on my forehead.

"That damn idiot is always late." I let out a big sigh. " Well if he does come early Hell will freeze over and the end of world will just that come to an end." Sakura looked at me weird after trying to get the attention of Sasuke. The Uchiha just ignored her like many of his other fans. I just shook my head. A poof sounded behind me and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry I'm late. A black cat ran…" Naruto leapt into action before I could.

"No excuses sensei. Let just get this done alright," he said. So on we went to the Wave. Man that place brings back memories.

"On the road again. I can't wait to get on the road again," sang Naruto as we walked. Sasuke promptly smacked him in the back of the head.

"Enough you idiot. You don't have to sing that every time we go on a mission." And right on que Sakura agreed. I let out sigh once more.

"Guys." My team stopped. I then whispered, "We're being followed." I motioned for everyone to continue moving. I on the other hand fell back behind the group. The charka signatures were strong but not as strong as I'd like. I noticed earlier that Kakashi made a shadow clone and was tailing us in the trees. The Kakashi clone was suddenly attack with spiked chains and ripped apart.

"One down…" one said.

"Four to….." the second didn't get to finish as Naruto rushed in and tackled him. As the first one came in, pulled by the chains, Naruto kicked him in the face up into the air. I came in from behind the first and slammed him into his brother. (A/N: The Demon Brothers people.) My blonde brother/son moved in time so I could do so. Sasuke and Sakura blinked rapidly at our teamwork.

The brothers apparently weren't knocked out as they saw that Naruto was the main tough one and charged him. A tall dark shadow stepped in front of my blonde companion, grabbed their heads, and smacked them together. He dropped them and they landed with a thud. The shadow turned out to have worn a dark-almost-black green gi and matching hakama. I looked down at his feet noticing that he didn't wear any shoes. I looked back up at him and smiled.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Davis Growover," I said placing my hands on my hips. Davis; in this form didn't have his wings or horns and was about a foot shorter than his original height. The only reason I recognized him was because he didn't wear shoes at all. Davis didn't wear shoes because he usually tore them up when going back to his regular form and he usually couldn't form them when he transformed. Besides he preferred to feel the earth underneath his feet.

"Blessings upon you this day, Kitana," he said in the normal elven greeting. I put my hands to my forehead and spread them wide to my sides.

"May the Lady's hand be upon you," I greeted back. I then placed a hand on my hip. "So what brings you here?" Davis pointed at the two unconscious ninja.

"Causing trouble and the Council wanted it fixed," he said. The half dragon looked over at Tazuna. "They wanted to see how far the bridge had gone and the estimate on when it was going to be finished." The bridge builder snorted.

"Don't know who you work for but I suggest you stay out of it," he replied. Kakashi than decided it was time to come out of hiding.

"Then maybe you could explain why ninja are attacking us and not bandits," the grey haired ninja said. The bridge builder started forming sweat down his face then let out a sigh.

"Alright. You got me. The request for help I made to your village, as you've might have guessed, this job is more dangerous than you and your students were led to believe." Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"And it has something to do with Gato," Davis replied. We all turned to him. "I've heard reports about what was going on in the Mist. The Council ruled that we (us elves) were not to interfere." Tazuna blinked at him while Team Seven didn't look all that surprised when Davis said about the reports. My team figured that the elves had spies in all the ninja nations.

"Are you talking about the one who looks like legitimate businessman?" the bridge builder asked. Davis nodded. "In truth he's a ruthless, murdering criminal who employs gangs and teams of shinobi, and traffics in drugs and contraband. He takes over companies and ends up running entire countries. He lives by every low and vicious trade known to man." I looked at my team and then to Davis.

"Gato started coming in reports about a year ago from my understanding," Davis said. "He was under the guise of a business venture. Violence was being reported and we heard that he had taken over the Wave's entire marine transportation and shipping industry. Gato, from what I heard, has a stranglehold on all forms of transportation and wealth. The reports say that the ruthless businessman is fearing that if the bridge is completed his wealth and power will be diminished."

"Considering Tazuna is the manger of the project, I'd say that Gato wants you dead so he can continue his empire without the interference of other nations," I stated placing my left hand to my chin. Kakashi brushed leaves from his outfit.

"I still don't understand why, if you knew you were a target of a ruthless thug with ninja at his disposal, why didn't you tell us when you asked for help," our sensei said. Davis cleared his throat.

"Nami no Kuni isn't a very prosperous land. Hasn't been since we left. From what I heard the local lords are poor." Tazuna nodded. I snuffled my nose and suddenly I sneezed. I glared towards the sky wondering who had the balls to call my name behind my back. Davis continued, "I see no point in you continuing on your mission Kit." I turned to him.

"Why? If we don't continue and Tazuna doesn't finish the bridge than it would be an elven problem." My old teammate looked at me questioningly. "You mention before about how the bridge was going. I figured that the Council wants the bridge complete so it doesn't become an elven problem." Sakura raised her hand like we were back at the Academy.

"Why would it be your people's problem if the bridge isn't complete?" Our pink haired teammate asked. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"Gato is destroying human life. Elves believe that life is precious above all else and would take steps in eliminating Gato. The Council does not want Gato going to far in his carnage and does not want to make it to the eliminating part," I said knowing full well what the Council wanted. I continued, "I think we should continue this mission. We don't want the people of Nami no Kuni to hate all ninja because we let their only hope die." I know it was rude but I read Tazuna's mind knowing full well that he wanted to bait us with the story of his daughter having hatred towards ninja if he was killed. I just twisted differently.

"I suppose it can't be helped. We'll continue to protect you, at least until you get the bridge finished," Kakashi stated and then thought, _'This is the worse mission-for-hire of all time.'_ I snorted then smirked.

'_No kidding,'_ I thought. Davis went over to the Demon Brothers. Foam had poured from their mouths and my old teammate sighed. He took a scroll out of his pack and clipped a small piece of hair of each. Davis unrolled the scroll and placed the hair in the middle of a drawn circle. Images of both brothers appeared on the scroll and my old teammate rolled up the scroll. (A/N I've reread the manga and it seems the author/illustrator forgot to put in what happened to the Demon Brothers.) My team, Tazuna, Davis and myself continued into the Wave crossing over to the island in a motorboat. The boat man rowed for he didn't want to get caught and Tazuna wanted to get there without being seen.

"This is as far as I go. Take care of yourself," the boat man said to Tazuna. He started up his boat. I looked at the sky realizing we had delayed ourselves by talking and the sun was dipping low on the horizon.

"Thanks for taking such a risk, I shouldn't have asked it," the bridge builder called over his shoulder. The boat and its owner zoomed off. Davis let out a sigh that sounded more like a snort. He tucked his hands in his baggy sleeves and walked on. The clothes on him seemed to make him look smaller than he did. My old teammate walked ahead of the group. He always had the best nose.

Several minutes into our walking Davis stopped us. He threw out his hand and sniffed the air. My half-dragon friend started growling. His eyes suddenly widen and threw up his hands as he caught a rather large sword with his bare hands. The sword wielder came out of the mist surprised. I supposed he meant to have the thing chunk into a tree and he land on its handle. Davis growled again.

"I'm surprised that you caught it with that speed," the badly dressed ninja stated. My old teammate snorted and tossed the sword back to the owner.

"I could catch an arrow flying faster than that blindfolded," Davis stated as he placed a hand in front of us to stop us. "This one is mine. No one interferes got that." The tone of his voice surprised me. He hadn't used that tone since Antiana died. Davis then began to revert back to his original form. His body began to fit his clothes again. Long, curved horns sprouted from his head, his nails became long, sharp claws, and his turned to dragon feet. Wings sprouted from his back and out of the holes in his top. It's been a while since I had seen Davis in this form. My old teammate has visited Naruto and I over the years but always in his human form. This is the first time that either my team and Naruto has seen him in this form.

I looked over to Tazuna who looked like he was about to piss his pants. Sakura's irises became tiny dots and had her hands over mouth. Sasuke was equally shocked. His entire body shook. Kakashi's visible eye widen in shock as well. As for Naruto, he plastered a grin on his face. My son had always wanted to see Davis' true form. My old half-dragon friend had always said no. Davis rolled his neck as if stiff. His opponent looked just as shocked as the rest of my team.

"Zabuza Momochi, the human who ran off and left the Land of Mist," my old teammate growled. I than knew that this was one of the ninja that Davis was sent after. Zabuza got over his shock and straighten.

"You know of me yet I know none about you," the bandage covered ninja stated as he place his sword straight up and leaned on it a little. Davis narrowed his eyes.

"You need not concern about knowing me. You'll seen be unconscious and heading with me for questioning." Zabuza snorted at Davis' statement. I then sensed something else, another charka signature. I narrowed my eyes. It was hard to place the charka, for it kept moving about.

"Come out!" I shouted. "I know you're there." I drew my bow from my back and notched an arrow into place. I turned to Davis. "You fight that one. We'll handle the other." Davis didn't turn to look at me but kept glaring at Zabuza. Naruto pulled out his katana and the rest of my team pulled out kunai. I looked at Kakashi.

"Naruto." My son looked at me. "You, Sakura and Sasuke protect Tazuna." He nodded and him and the rest of Team Seven surrounded the bridge builder. Our new opponent landed on a branch looking down at us. An ANBU Mist mask covered his face. His hair was up in a bun. I pulled the string back on my bow. I started hearing fighting as Davis engaged battle with the rouge Mist ninja. I was about to release my arrow when my vision started spinning. I felt a sharp shooting pain in my skull and my stomach. The pain was too much that I didn't realize I was on the ground screaming. All I could feel is Auron's now my charka drain away. I heard Naruto call to me and my vision blacken and I heard no more.

* * *

Konoha. Earlier that same day. A half hour after Team Seven left.

Normal POV.

Auron quietly looked over the underground pipeline layout of Konoha. Over the years all sorts of manner of creatures had invaded the tunnels. No one went down there because the creatures didn't bother the water and sewage systems. Now the Konoha Council have had trouble with the creatures coming out the tunnels and attacking citizens. They did not know how to handle them so they had asked Auron; him being the wiser in the ways of the said monsters; and Fang who can help with his over worldly charka.

The phoenix-in-human-form looked up at the sound of Fang puking up what was left of his breakfast. Several times the Uchiha had gone to the bathroom to vomit up his stomach. The black haired half-breed was coming down with something and it didn't help that it was a full moon tonight. Auron had even suggested in going to the hospital to treat his stomach. Auron was a phoenix but he didn't have that much knowledge in healing human illnesses. Fang was outraged at that and was going to give Auron a piece of his mind at the suggestion when he rushed into the bathroom and let his stomach out. The phoenix laughed at Fang's predicament.

Fang came out of the bathroom wiping his mouth. Auron looked at him with a 'are you going to take my suggestion' look. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes knowing that the red head was right.

"I hate you," Fang growled. Auron smirked.

"**I know you do," **the phoenix stated knowing to well that Fang only hated him at the moment for stating a fact. Auron got up from his seat and rolled up the blueprints. The local ninja can handle the creatures for a few days. Fang's face turned pale again and Auron grabbed the back of the Uchiha's skull. The black haired half-breed felt a warmth through his body.

"**It's only temporary but it'll be enough to get you to hospital," **Auron explained as he walked to the door and opened it. Fang groaned and walked out the portal. The phoenix walked out and closed the door behind him. The Uchiha complained the entire way and Auron was about knock the stubborn dark haired Fang out.

They reached the hospital and Fang was having second thoughts. Him and hospitals never really had an agreement with the other. Auron grabbed the Uchiha by the collar of his shirt and dragged him in. The phoenix chunked Fang and the half-breed slid across the floor and hit his back into the reception desk. The nurse looked surprised as the red head walked up to the desk and hoisted the Uchiha to his feet.

"Look I'll deal with it," Fang pleaded to Auron. The phoenix didn't turn his head but glared his eyes at the Uchiha.

"**No," **Auron stated**. "If we don't get it treated it might become worse and Kit will kill me." **Fang raised an eyebrow. **"Kit would want the satisfaction in killing you herself and if I let you die…." **The phoenix let the sentence hang and began talking to the nurse. The Uchiha hung his head. He knew that Auron was joking about Kitana wanting to kill him but still. Fang turned to look at the nurse who picked up a phone. The queasiness was beginning to come back in full force and the Uchiha knelt to the ground, clasping the edge of the desk with one hand and the other covering his mouth. He prominently vomited on the floor. The smell of stomach acid reached his nose and Fang wanted spew some more. Moon, who had been silent for most of the day, laughed.

'_**Look how weak and pathetic you are,'**_ said his demon. _**'You can't even fought off a simple poisoning.'**_ The demon paused. _**'No it's more than that. You haven't drunk….'**_ Auron silenced him.

'_**Enough you pathetic worm! You're hacking on your vessel and you don't realize the danger you both are in!'**_ Moon growled but said not another word as several doctors came around the corner with a gurney in tow. Two doctors helped Fang onto the bed. As he looked ahead, Fang thought he saw Kitana staring back at him down the hallway. Auron stepped in front of his vision. The group began going down the other way. The phoenix moved to the side and the vision of the Claymore was gone. The Uchiha blacked out and didn't wake again for several hours.

Auron looked down the hallway, where Fang had seen Kitana earlier. Or what looked like Kitana. The phoenix knew differently. That Kitana was different. She had come for a reason. After Fang was rolled into surgery Auron followed the charka trail that this different Claymore left for him and for him alone. The phoenix found her on the roof. It was little after noon when the red head stepped onto the roof.

"**Why are you here?" **Auron asked. This Kitana didn't turn around, just kept looking at the sky.

"Memories," she replied. "Simple memories. Ones that have past for centuries for this one." Auron got a confused look on his face.

"**There must be another reason why you're here,"** Auron was moving to see her face. Kitana turned to reveal a sad face. The phoenix also noticed that this one didn't have a scar across her face.

"The multiverse is a sad place for this one," she said in third person. "Many memories this one has made but none compared to the one that misses this one the most." This future Kitana looked at Auron. "This one has traveled far to get here." She suddenly walked over and clasped the phoenix's hands. "Please save Fang not for this one's sake but for the other Kitana's." The old Claymore closed her eyes and poured knowledge on how to save the Uchiha through Auron's hands. The phoenix was looking down and when the knowledge had stopped he looked up. The future Kitana had disappeared leaving him alone on the roof.

Auron knew what he had to do. He rushed down to Fang's Operating Room and banged the doors open. Several nurses got in his way.

"Sir, you need to leave. You need to wait outside." The nurses pushed the phoenix out and guarded the door. Auron went to the waiting room desk and asked to be notified to what room Fang would be in. The phoenix felt bothered. Something wasn't sitting right. Moon didn't even try to communicate with him. The red head seeped charka through the walls towards Fang. At least it would help.

* * *

Several hours later…

"Mr. Phoenix." A nurse walked in carrying a clipboard. Auron got up from his seat and walked up to her. "Mr. Uchiha came out of the surgery alright but we had trouble during the said procedure." The phoenix eyed her.

"**What kind of trouble?"** he almost growled. The nurse looked nervously around feeling the heat coming off the red head.

"Well, he was having trouble breathing and it seems that there was some damage to his organs." She looked up at him and asked, "did he do something in the past to have those damages?"

"**None that I know of or more what he didn't tell me,"** Auron snorted. The nurse nodded and wrote it down on her clipboard. She sighed with relief when the phoenix turned down his heat.

"You must really care about him," she stated. The phoenix said nothing. "Well, if you'll come this way I'll show you to his room." They left the waiting room and moved towards the stairs. The nurse and Auron reached the third floor and continued down the hallway. The phoenix suddenly stopped. The smell of black charka came to his nostrils. The nurse didn't feel anything wrong and turned back to him.

"What's wrong?" She dropped her clipboard at the sight of Auron. What frighten the nurse was the pure hatred on his face. Auron's eyes glowed with fiery heat The phoenix's charka was visible to all and he could see the black charka leaking out of a doorway not too far away. The dark charka reached out towards the red head's own, wanting to consume it.

Auron pushed past the nurse and walked towards the room. He knew a battle would soon escalate between him and Moon. The phoenix knew the charka well enough to know that it was Moon's.

"**Evacuate the hospital. The people are in danger,"** Auron didn't give the nurse time to protest when he charged into the room. The room was dark and the only light that was showing was the slow rising moon. Moon's eyes glowed an eerie moon blue. The phoenix knew then that Moon had transformed Fang's body to fit his needs. When Auron had entered the room his charka cast a red orange glow into it.

Moon had forced Fang's hair to grow and turned the top half white and the bottom half black. Three claw like tattoos on each side of his cheeks had been highlighted by the glow of Auron's charka. Moon grinned showing sharp teeth and used a forked tongue to lick his lips hungrily. The demon's charka danced about and licked at the phoenix's charka. Moon licked his claw like hands.

"**Delicious. Absolutely delicious,"** Moon's grinned widen at his statement. Auron's face was expressionless. He knew Moon was programmed by the Akatsaki to capture tailed beasts. Fang had resisted the programming but apparently his demon hadn't. To the phoenix, Fang's demon was out of his league. The red head had more fighting experience than the demon hunter. **"I've been wanting to fight you since we've met you."** Moon was referring himself and his vessel. Auron scoffed at the notion.

"**Please,"** the phoenix said. **"I think that you wanted to make out with me more than you wanted to fight me."** Auron leaned on one foot and put a hand to his hip. **"I know that the flirtations towards Kit was aimed more at me than her."** Moon's eyes glowed furiously with rage. The demon charged with god-like speed towards the red head. Auron grinned, grabbed Moon's hands with his own, and pushed forward out the wall of the room. The phoenix wanted to take the fight outside for part of him wanted a bit of destruction done.

Auron spun the both of them in the air and threw Moon into the ground, creating a large crater. Fang's demon growled and pushed himself up. The phoenix had stayed in the air with charka wings.

"**You see Moon,"** Auron explained, **"unlike you, whose only hunted demons and never saved a life, I have trained to protect those ones I care about."** Moon narrowed his eyes as he got up to his feet. **"And you know, I'm going to save Fang."** Fang's demon snarled and jumped up to hit Auron square in the face. The phoenix landed into a tree, bending backwards against its will. The tree groaned in protest and a huge snap sounded into the air. The truck of the tree broke in half at Auron's force.

Auron shook his head and heard Moon laughing. The phoenix looked up to see that Fang's demon had formed crude bat-like wings with his black charka. The red head glared and muttered an apology to the tree. Auron got off the tree, grabbed the top half and chunked at the airborne Moon. The white/black haired demon got the tree full face and crashed over the hospital fence and into a nearby building. Half of the structure collapsed and screams erupted into the night. Dust filled the air and Auron floated up into the air to see the damage.

Moon rushed up from the rubble and tackled Auron, slamming the red head into the concrete fence with iron bars. Dust gathered around Auron and when it cleared an iron spike was protruding through the phoenix's chest. Blood soaked through the red head's white shirt and started pouring to the ground below. Moon flew down and brush his fingertips under Auron's shirt. He pulled out his hand and licked the red head's blood. The phoenix's blood started to boil under the demon's feet and he jumped in surprise.

Auron's entire eye balls turned inky black and the proud phoenix pulled himself off the bar and the crumbed fence. The charka that surround the red head turned a darker shade of red. The hole in his chest closed and the blood on the ground flowed back to the phoenix turning into charka. Auron grinned showing equally sharp pointed teeth as Moon. He was also faster than the demon suspected for the phoenix blink out and was in front of him. Moon didn't feel the pain in his chest until looked down and found Auron's arm through it.

"**You want to fight dirty, then let's fight dirty," **Auron growled in an inhuman voice. Fang's demon felt that he was fighting the devil himself as the proud phoenix's charka embraced him. The charka gave off intense heat and within 30 feet burned. Buildings caught fire and melted as the charka formed a globe around them. With his other hand Auron grabbed Moon's hair and pulled him closer. The red head pulled out his hand from Moon's chest and embraced him. Fang's demon felt a desire to suddenly kiss this mighty phoenix. Moon wanted to taste the lips of the person of this extraordinary power. Auron's grin widen and gave what the white/black haired demon wanted.

Moon suddenly felt like he was being drained. Auron was drain his charka away so he couldn't do more damage. Fang's demon didn't mind though for he got wanted. He got to taste the proud phoenix's lips and a bit of his power. Auron's globe of charka, with the blackness of Moon's, began repairing the damages that he and Moon had wrought. The large moon in the sky shown more brightly that night casting a blue glow on the village of Konoha. And boy are they both going to get it when Kitana Claymore gets back home.

* * *

Thank you to anyone who was patient enough with me and liked this chapter. And sorry to the person who owns Fang and Moon. Writer's block sucks and it would move. Now I have the motivation to continue this story. Sadly the block has moved on to a different story.

_Next time on Demons:_ Team Seven start their major battle with Zabuza and his masked friend. Afterwards they come home just in time for the Chunin Exams. Read what happens next time.

Side note. If anyone bugs me enough with reviews I might have the next chapter up before I leave for Basic.


	5. Chapter 4: First Mish pt2 Chunin Exams

Author's Note: Please forgive me for I have delayed the posting. Sorry about it being late.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. But own the characters Kitana, Davis, Arianna, Auron and Fang.

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Mission Pt. 2. Chunin Exams.**

Normal POV.

Naruto watched as Kitana collapsed to the ground screaming and clutching her stomach. The fight between Davis and Zabuza stopped in mid-stride. Both looked over as red charka seeped out. The Kyubi vessel eyes grew wide and he called out her name. He rushed over just in time to take needles in his arm. The masked ninja had decided to attack seeing as it was the prefect opportune moment to kill a venerable warrior.

Kitana's scream ceased as she lost consciousness. Naruto looked up at Kakashi who attacked the masked opponent. The gray haired sensei lifted his headband to show a sharingan and a scar vertical over it. Kyubi started getting a bit worried at Naruto's anger.

"_**Whoa kid settle down. Getting angry at the problem is not going to help. Just settle…..Hey!"**_ Naruto started pulling on the Nine Tailed Fox's chakra to stop this fight once and for all. His irises turned red and everyone stopped as they felt the immense charka. Davis pushed his opponent away and was about to tackle Naruto. A chakra induced hand grabbed him instead. Two more shot out and charged for Zabuza and his masked partner.

"You're not getting away," Naruto stated as the rouge ninja tried to get away. They fled into the trees hoping to get away. Of course who wouldn't run away from claw-like chakra hands. The blond grabbed the masked ninja first. Zabuza turned worried about his partner.

"Haku!" he shouted and came back to help his partner. The masked ninja shook his head and told him to run. Too late for the other chakra claw came at Zabuza. Having both in hand, Naruto pulled them out of the trees and had them facing him. The rouge ninja's feet dangled a couple feet from the ground. Kakashi's irises were tiny dots.

"Now that I've got you're attention you'll listen to me," Naruto said while picking up Kitana in his arms bridal style. He used his charka to remove Haku's mask. "I'd like to see the face of the person I'm talking to," the blond explained.

"Why should we listen to a brat like you?" Zabuza dared to ask. Naruto's gaze went to him.

"For one you can't go anywhere and two Konoha could use more ninja like you," the Kyubi vessel stated. Zabuza and Haku looked at each other. "Do you think that Gato's going to keep you alive even after you kill the bridge builder? If you help us I'm sure the Hokage can put in a good word for you for helping us." Kakashi and the rest of them got over their shock. The Jounin walked over to Naruto.

"You drive a hard bargain kid. So what happens if we don't help," Zabuza said. Naruto had turned to Kakashi only looked at the Demon in the Mist with his eyes.

"**Then I'll kill you myself,"** Kyubi stated. Kakashi took Kitana from Naruto and placed her on his back. Davis was let go and brushed the dirt from his clothes. Tazuna blinked rapidly at his new predicament. He now had eight body guards, seven if you count Kitana out.

"So, do we have a deal? You either join us or my foxy friend will kill you where you stand," Naruto said looking up at his 'prisoners'. Zabuza and Haku looked at each other again then looked back at the blond. They both felt the killing intent and thought best to go with the deal.

"Deal," the rouge ninja said in unison.

* * *

Several minutes later…..

"You're sure she'll be alright?" Tazuna's daughter Tsunami asked to Haku. The young ninja looked up at her from his position. Kitana was asleep in a futon next to Zabuza's partner.

"Yes, I'm sure," he stated. "Though I can't explain how she used up almost all her charka." Naruto, who was standing in the door frame, cleared his throat. Haku looked up at him.

"I could," the blond stated. "Auron, her inner beast, probably did something and drained her and his chakra." Haku went over to check on Davis who had suffered several cuts and bruises from his fight with Zabuza. Zabuza's partner changed the half-dragon's bandages.

"I've heard of the tailed-beasts before but never actually met one," Haku said without looking at Naruto.

"Well, you've met two vessels." Haku looked over at him after finishing with Davis who snorted in his sleep. The half-dragon had reverted to his human form.

"And which one are you and her?" Naruto pushed off the door frame.

"I'm Nine Tailed Fox vessel." The blond paused for a moment, "Nee-san never did tell me what number tails Auron had. I figured he has ten or more since he's stronger than Kyubi." He inner beast growled at him inside his mind. Haku raised an eyebrow.

"What is Auron?" the ninja who looked more like a girl asked. Naruto blinked at him.

"A phoenix," the blond stated. Haku nodded a bit surprised. Phoenixes were rare for a summoning beast let alone a prisoner to a vessel. Zabuza came in then covered in more bandages than Davis. The Demon of the Mist sat next to the half-dragon and snoozed. Naruto shook his head. Haku's partner had grown to respect the Growover during their fight. Both were about the same height and a little like in attitude. Zabuza and Davis took advantage from their heights and strength. Maybe they could work together as a team, the blond hoped. Tazuna just shook his head. He couldn't believe that Naruto had convinced Zabuza and Haku to switch sides.

'_Maybe it was the killing intent from that brat's voice that convinced them,'_ the bridge builder thought and for minute he saw a ghost-like head turn from Naruto's body. Shoulder length orange hair and red irises looked at him. Everything else looked much like the blonde's face. The face was gone as quickly as it came. Tazuna shook his head again.

"I must be getting old," he mumbled barely letting anyone hear. Davis opened one yellow-reptilian eye as the door to the room slid open. Kakashi entered the room along with Sakura and Sasuke. The half-dragon stood and everyone turned their attention to him as he cleared his throat.

"I probably should tell you why I'm really here," the Growover stated. "It wasn't to get the rouge ninja here. It was to bring back a couple of elves who've gone rouge on us." Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I thought elves took life seriously," the blond said. Davis pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Most not all. I'm actually looking for Aust Springbringer," the half-dragon turned to Haku. "I'm sure you've heard of him."

"Yes, that's why we weren't really surprised when you and her showed up. Aust mentioned that elves might be coming he just didn't know how many," the medic nin stated. The Growover brushed his long fingers through his dark green almost black hair. "What surprised us the most was when you transformed into that thing." Davis glared.

"It's not a thing. It's my true form. What you see right now is my human one. I use to look like this but when I hit puberty I started changing. But that's a story for another time. Right now we need to figure out how to finish the bridge and capture Springbringer," the shape shifter said. Kakashi nodded his head.

"I believe that with Haku and Zabuza here we have an advantage," the copy cat ninja stated. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"How so sensei?" the pink haired girl asked. Davis turned his snake-like eyes on her.

"'Cause. They could provide info on Gato and Springbringer. These two could also help us with the fight that's to come when we're on the bridge while Tazuna finishes it." Everyone stared at him. "I'm not saying, I'm just saying. Know what I'm saying?" Naruto slapped his forehead.

"That never really worked for you, Davis," the Kyubi vessel said. "But you're right, though I've only heard Kitana-nee mention him once and boy she had venom in her mouth."

"Did ya ask about her scar?" Davis asked and Naruto nodded. The shape shifter sighed and shook his head. "He's the reason why she has it. Springbringer had tried to kill her once because of jealousy and hate."

"I thought elves were beyond human emotion," Kakashi stated. Again, Davis shook his head.

"We might be older and wiser of all creation but emotion still has a hold of us. Everyone has it. But the Springbringer Clan, though a few in number, can use their emotions to create their magic. It's going to be tough to bring down that one," Davis said.

"But I thought you could use magic from thin air," Sakura said. Naruto shook his head.

"Like when we use charka to create justus the elves use charka to make their magic happen," the blond said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What? I asked Nee-san how she uses magic." Davis snorted.

"The Springbringer Clan uses their emotions like chakra so they're great in combat and also few in number. Some of the Clan tried to do something either beyond their control or died because it went wrong." Davis sat back down in his seat. "We'll have to either knock Springbringer out or kill him. Most likely that latter. Kit was the best and Springbringer almost killed her."

"So how do we go about killing him?" Naruto stated. Davis again brushed his fingers through his hair.

"We have a small advantage other than Haku and Zabuza." The Growover was very tired but he had to continue. "The elves main strength is on our home turf, the Black Forest. When pure elves are away from it they are weaker. We aren't all powerful as your books tell you. As you see me I'm more tired than I have been in years. But I'm only half-elf so I'm not going to be as tired as Springbringer. "

"I suggest we get some rest and Tazuna continues his work tomorrow. We'll figure out a battle plan in the morning," Naruto said and got up to stand guard.

* * *

Next morning….

"Alright, Naruto. I'm sure Kitana has taught you some chakra control. I want you to teach Sakura and Sasuke some chakra control," Kakashi said across the table. Naruto nodded. The Konoha teacher looked over to Zabuza and Haku. "Haku I want you to stay here and guard Tsunami and the house. Zabuza. Davis. You're with me on the bridge." The half-dragon nodded, stood up and stretched as far as he could go. The Demon of the Mist, the Growover, and Kakashi left the house with Tazuna in tow a few minutes later.

"Alright," Naruto said after finishing breakfast. He created hand signs and a shadow clone poofed in. The blond instructed the clone to come get him if either Kitana wakes up or the house's in danger. "Sasuke. Sakura. Let's go." The last two of Team Seven followed the Kyubi vessel out of the house and into a patch of woods. Naruto stopped them after several minutes into.

"This looks like a good spot," the blond stated.

"What did sensei mean about teach us charka control? Don't we already know how to employ the ninja arts and techniques?" Sakura asked. The Kyubi vessel turned and put up an index finger.

"Wrong! You have yet to fully master your chakra! Right now, none of you are using your chakras effectively!" Naruto stated a bit angrily. "No matter how great the amount of chakra you summon and manipulate; if you can't maintain your balance, whatever technique; not only will the effectiveness of your maneuver may be, it will be cut in half. You could also blunder so badly the technique may not be released at all."

"So what are we suppose to do dobe?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms over his chest. The blond smirked and pointed up.

"We climb trees," Naruto stated.

"How does that qualify as training?" Sakura asked disappointed. Naruto sighed and said something in elven.

"This won't be any normal tree climbing. You can't use your hands. Watch and learn," Naruto did like he did he trained to scale the Hokage Monument, he focused enough chakra to his feet and started walking up a tree. Both Sakura's and Sasuke's eyes widen. Naruto hung upside down with the balls of his feet touching the bottom of the tree branch. "That's it in a nutshell. Just circulate the charka to your feet evenly."

* * *

With Davis and Zabuza….

The half-dragon walked back and forth on the uncompleted bridge. The Growover was still a bit tired from his fight with Zabuza. The dark haired elf scratched a place where his left horn was suppose to be. It was a force of habit he never really got of. Zabuza planted his sword in front of him and leant against it. He stared at the half-breed before picking his ear.

"So how old are you anyway?" the Demon of the Mist asked. Davis sat on a guard rail scratching at his right hand with his left. He stared up counting how many years had passed.

"Do you really want to know?" the half-dragon answered instead. The same-height human stood and scratched the back of his head.

"I heard you elves aged more slowly than humans. I wanted to know if that's true or not," the large sword wielder said. Davis let out a tired sigh.

"I'm 376 years old. And I'm only a half-elf. Normally half-elves don't live past 300 but since I have dragon's blood in me I will live longer than my half-elf brethren." The half-dragon popped his neck by moving his head side to side. Kakashi was busy with helping moving beams and such with the other workers. He stopped his work and sat next to the half-dragon.

"Didn't know there were half-elves?" the copy-cat ninja said.

"There are. Even among the other villages. Mostly with the clans with special abilities or the humans with special powers such as Haku. His lineage comes from elves," Davis explained. "The Uchiha are the most potent of the…." The half-dragon thought for a moment before finishing his sentence. "The Claymores." Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't that make Kitana Sasuke's great-great aunt or something?" the Jounin asked. The Growover shrugged.

"I don't deal much with the Claymores or any other clan for that matter but my own. Claymores usually keep to themselves. We're a dying race Kakashi. We were here to help you humans but you need us less and less," replied the half-dragon stated. The Growover got a confused look on his face when a scent caught his nose. Out of the thin mist came a figure. It walked towards them until the white haired, dark skinned woman was standing a few feet from them. Her ears were pointed like an elf. Davis stood then and growled.

"What are you doing here drow?" The woman tilted her head.

"I'm not exactly sure. Must be Dream Walking again because I was just 'sleeping'," the woman replied. She smiled and Davis narrowed his eyes. He recognized that smile. It was Kitana's. "It was good to see you again Davis." She let out a small sigh and then evaporated.

* * *

With Haku and Clone-Naruto…

Clone-Naruto was helping Tsunami around the house while the Mist-Nin was tending to Kitana who had yet to wake up. Haku looked at the calm face on the unconscious Claymore. He heard a noise down stairs that sounded like a drop of dishes and the needle wielder rushed down to see the commotion. Several people had entered the home. Two of them being human. Five of them being rouge elves. Two elves were holding the clone-Naruto at bay. By the sink was the ruined plates that clone-Naruto dropped when he was grabbed. It was too cramped to use his special technique. One elf smirked.

"Thought you betrayed us human," this one had green hair and was talking to Haku. The Mist-Nin pulled out needles in his hands. One of the humans tsked.

"We're only here for the woman. Gato doesn't want any other survivors," the one with the headband wrapped around his head said. Clone-Naruto broke away from the elves and stabbed himself with a kunai. The clone smoked out of existence. The elves frowned at that.

"Damn it. Now we'll have more company," another elf stated. Haku felt a presence behind and turned to see Kitana slumped against the wall. Her expression angry. Haku watched as her eyes turned from bright green to red.

"You interrupted my nap," she growled. The aura in the home turned from tense to fear. All the elves backed away towards the open door. The two humans looked back at the retreating elves.

"What do you have to fear?" the balding one said pointing his sword at Kitana.

"Phoenix," whispered one. "We didn't sign up to get killed by her."

"Yeah, that one is dangerous even when weak," another stated. "I'd rather get captured and imprisoned than fight that thing." All but two elves stayed. Two who were loyal to Aust Springbringer. One seemed to go in a state of shock than focused back.

"He wants her alive, Terial," the green haired elf stated.

"And you won't be alive to take me," Kitana growled. Haku's eyes widen at the killing instinct washed over him. Before the ice user could blink she was gone and when he looked back there were two dead elves and one dead human. A kunai had pinned the last survivor to the wall. Kitana was flexing her wrist.

"I haven't killed in a while," she stated like it wasn't anything new. The headband swordsman grunted and tried to get the kunai out of his shoulder. "You tell your master that I'll be coming for him." The red-head proceeded into taking out the kunai and kicking the swordsman out the broken door. Haku had a view of Kitana's face and saw tears down her cheeks. She knelt next to the dead elves and started singing low in elven.

* * *

With the rest of Team Seven…..

Naruto was eating an apple while watching Sakura and Sasuke do the task he had given to them. He dropped his unfinished apple when he felt his clone stabbed itself. Sasuke stopped what he was doing when he heard the apple hit the ground. Naruto quickly got to his feet.

"Sasuke, you and Sakura head to the bridge. I'm sending a clone with you. I think we got trouble," the blonde stated while doing the hand signs to make the said clone. Sakura nodded and grabbed hers and Sasuke's small weapons pouch. The clone, Sakura, and Sasuke quickly left and headed towards to bridge. Naruto didn't see them go. He left as soon as he made the clone.

He zipped up in the trees finding better ground on the branches than on the dirt. The blonde cast out his senses and found a wounded man running. The would-be samurai was trying to stem the blood coming from his left shoulder. Naruto thought it minor and continued on towards the house. He rushed down the dock leading to the home and stopped as he saw Kitana carrying a body bridal style. The Uzumaki knew by the clothing that it was an elf. From his enhanced sight that his Nee-san had a sad expression on her face. The elf in her arms suddenly burst into pyre flies. That was something that Naruto didn't want to see.

'One day Nee-san will do the same thing,' he thought.

'_**Don't think that way kid. Remember she's older than you,'**_ Kyubi thought to him. Naruto gulped at that. Haku brought out the second body and the dead elf did the same thing as the first.

"Haku," Naruto heard Kitana whisper. "Guard the house." She turned her gaze to the blonde who nodded.

* * *

On the bridge…..

Davis stood suddenly, having caught a familiar scent. In the mist bridge workers cried out in pain. Zabuza and Kakashi stood next to him.

"What is it, Davis?" the copy-cat ninja asked. "What do you smell?"

"Oh that's quiet simple human," a male elf came out of the mist, "he smells me." This elf was wearing a black trench coat and his hair was an auburn color.

"Springbringer," growled the half-dragon. Aust sneered.

"So what brings you all the way out here Davis?" the Springbringer asked.

"Your mother asked me personally to bring you home. Arianna-sensei had asked me to arrest you," the Growover replied while flexing his fingers. The half-dragon was itching for a fight. Aust closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose.

"Fear. Anger. Two emotions that are the strongest," the rouge elf replied. Zabuza looked puzzled. Kakashi turned to Davis for answers.

"I can read and feel the emotions coming off of anything. Humans are the most potent though. Much stronger feelings than an elf," Aust explained for them. "Or a tainted half-breed." The two humans next to the half-dragon felt really uncomfortable.

"Block all emotion," Davis ordered them with a monotone voice. Aust smirked and raised a hand. More rouge elves came out of the mist. At least ten elves emerged from the fog.

"We'll deal with the other elves. Davis you take care of Aust," Kakashi stated while pulling out a kunai. Tazuna had a hammer in hand.

"Be careful my friends," Davis said while staring down the Springbringer. They heard footsteps and the three of the four students of Team Seven came and attacked three elves. An arrow caught one in the back and two scimitars cleaved one in half. The drow was back. Aust's eyes widen at the black-skinned elf who rushed past him to stand next to Tazuna and had her scimitars at the ready. Naruto's clone turned into clouds of smoke and the three younger humans joined the drow female. Kitana leveled her bow at Aust while wearing the same expression as the drow, a scowl.

"You'll die this day Aust Springbringer," the drow stated.

"And how does my Underdark cousin know of me?" the Springbringer smirked.

"My name is Malia DeGorgoes that's all you scum need to know," Malia replied. Aust's eyes darkened. He couldn't read the DeGorgoes. It's like her emotions were…..The Springbringer turned to Kitana. They were the same. The stances, even though the Claymore was wielding a bow and the drow scimitars, were the same. Aust gave a command in elvish and the elves that were left pulled out weapons and attacked. More elves came out and attacked the group protecting Tazuna. The bridge builder fought as well. If an elf came near him, he would whack them across the face with his tool. Malia had more than enough elves on her. Elves did not like their Underdark cousins even though none of these elves actually seen them.

Malia twirled in the air and fell three elves at the same time. She jumped from a falling elf and attacked another. Naruto attacked with Kiera's Soul. Sakura and Sasuke were back to back fending off the coming elves. The team were injured more than they thought. These elves were trained. Some trained longer than some of them being alive.

"I'm impressed," Aust grunted as he tried to push back Davis. The half-dragon attacked while the Springbringer fended him off with a sword.

'_**Let me out kid. You and your team are going to get killed. I know how elves fight,'**_ Kyubi said. Naruto bit his lip but listened to the Nine-Tailed Fox. Only letting out a portion the Kyubi stopped a blade from slicing Naruto in two with just two fingers. Kyubi smiled and looked up at the attacking elf.

"**Boo,"** the Nine-Tail said. The elf jumped away and ran, yelling in elvish. The other elves stopped too and ran with the other elf. Kyubi laughed with Naruto's voice.

"**Gets me every time,"** Kyubi replied. Malia slapped the back of his head.

"Knock it off demon. Battle's over," the drow stated. Aust and Davis were the only ones left fighting. Kyubi was about to go when Malia grabbed his shoulder and shook her head.

"It's a fight between them," she stated while looking on. The few elves that had died disappeared into pyre-flies.

Davis' hands were bleeding but the half-dragon ignored the pain. The sword that Aust was specially made to penetrate any armor including a dragon's. Using his other hand, Aust drew on the emotions coming off of Davis, and created a ice dagger. The elf stabbed Davis in the chest with the dagger and the half-dragon cried out in pain. The Growover fell onto his back with the ice dagger still in his right breast. Aust planted a foot on Davis' left shoulder and pointed his sword at the half-dragon's throat.

"This is the day you die tainted half-breed," the rouge elf proclaimed.

'_Hold!'_ a voice cried out in everyone's mind. Aust turned with wide eyes. A white figure came out of the mist. Malia took the opportunity and tackled the Springbringer to the ground. Her scimitars crossed and ready to cut Aust's throat. Davis struggled to his feet. Zabuza came, put an arm around his shoulders, and helped the half-dragon to his feet.

"Thanks," Davis grunted in pain. The dagger had melted and the half-dragon had to press a hand to the wound to stop some of the bleeding. Elves clad in armor came out of the woodworks and surrounded the drow and rouge elf.

'_Return to your world cousin,'_ Arianna said to the drow. Malia withdrew her scimitars and bowed.

"May the Lady's hand be upon you Arianna-sensei," the DeGorgoes said and disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Arianna gestured with a hand and two elves took a hold of Davis.

'_You've fought well Warrior's of Konohagure and Kirigakure,'_ the Silvertree stated. Several elves picked up Aust and chained him. Zabuza felt amazingly at peace for some weird reason. The Spiritkage looked sadly at the remaining pyre-flies.

'_It saddens me that there was loss of life but it was necessary,'_ Arianna turned to Aust who had a scowl on his face, _'Aust. It saddens me that you turned to the way of the drow. I hereby sentence you to banishment. You cannot enter any elven village or city nor can you leave the Black Forest.' _Aust's eyes widen and was screaming at the village leader as he was taken into the mist. Davis was then taken into the mist, followed by the other elves. Arianna was the only one left. Within the sleeves of her robes she pulled out an envelope.

'_Kakashi. Could you give this to Sarutobi please?'_ Arianna held out the letter to Kakashi. _'And tell him I'm looking forward to it. He'll know what I meant.' She turned and left._

"Who the hell was that?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"That was the Spiritkage. You know the leader of the elves. Leader of Soulstream," Naruto explained. Kitana smiled.

"Thought I'd never get to see sensei again," she said simply.

* * *

Next few days….

"Well it was nice knowing you guys," Tazuna said shaking Kakashi's hand. The masked ninja smiled with his right eye.

"Glad to be of service," the Team Seven Jounin replied. Tazuna shook everyone's hand including Zabuza and Haku who had travel packs of their own. The group of seven walked across the completed bridge waving good-bye to the bridge builder and his crew. As the group walked it was in silence until Haku brought up something.

"Aren't the Chunin Exams coming up?" he asked Kakashi.

"Aye they are. By the time we get there teams from other villages will start showing up," Kitana replied. The group had stopped to look at her. "What? I pay attention to that sort of thing." Half a day later the group was entering Konoha gates.

* * *

A/N2: Well hope you enjoyed that chapter. It might be a while for the next one for I haven't even begun on how to start it. Reviews keep me happy.

_Next time on _Demons:Kitana and her team enter the Chunin Exams and the elves have decided to come out of hiding.


	6. Chapter 5: Chunin Exams Pt 2

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait. I couldn't think of anything to write for this chapter. Finally finished it. You'll be introduced to new characters in this chapter. They may play a major role later in this series.

**Disclaimer:** Nope not mine. Kitana, Auron, Arianna, Melia, and Fang are mine. Along with the new characters that will be introduced.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chunin Exams. **

"Alright guys go home and take a break. Meet me at the Hokage Tower around two. Haku. Zabuza. Come with me," Kakashi said and started walking away from the group. The Demon of the Mist and the ice wielder followed the copy cat ninja.

"So who was that black skinned lady?" Sakura asked the group as they were walking into the village. All she got was confused looks. "You know the girl that helped us on the bridge."

"Don't know. But she had ruby colored eyes," Sasuke stated.

"It was a drow," Kitana answered. "Drow should no longer exist though. They died out."

"How do you know it was a drow?" Naruto asked.

"Easy, I've read," Kitana replied. "The World Tree Library has scrolls upon scrolls of mythological creatures either in existence or no longer of this world."

"Nee-san?" The Claymore stopped and looked at Naruto. "What was that song that you sang when those elves disappeared? 'Cause I never heard you sing it before." The phoenix vessel closed her eyes and sighed sadly.

"It's sung at funerals or when the soul is departing," Kitana replied and continued walking. The trio looked at each other. Naruto ran after the departing Claymore. Fang was coming down the same street and spotted them.

"Hey guys," he said raising a hand to wave at them. Auron was walking beside the Uchiha with his hands in the sleeves of his robe. On his left hand was a scar that Moon left him. Kitana looked at them for a moment.

"What in the Nine Hells did you guys do?" Fang and Auron looked at each other nervously.

"N-Nothing," Fang stated. Kitana glared at them not believing them.

"**Moon," **Auron simply said. The phoenix was looking at the ground and then showed Kitana the scar. The Claymore did not look amused.

"You caused trouble while I was gone," it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes," Auron and Fang said at the same time. Auron leant down to whisper in Kit's ear.

"**Though I think that Moon has a huge crush on me," **the phoenix whispered.

"Doesn't surprise me," the Claymore said aloud. "And as long as you fixed what you broke I'm not going to be too mad." Fang and Auron looked at each other surprised. "Let's get home. I'd like to unpack before I report to the Hokage Tower."

Uchiha Compound…..

The place looked spotless when Kitana walked in. She dusted a finger across the countertop and looked impressed.

"Nice work guys," she commented. Naruto whistled at the site.

"**We knew that you'd pissed if you came home to a Kappa infested house," **Auron stated while picking his ear.

_The Day Before….._

"_**Kit's going to pissed when she sees this,"**__ Auron stated to Fang. Upon the floor were many bags of garbage and couple Kappa younglings running around. The Uchiha scratched the back of his head and raised an eyebrow._

"_Where ya'd want to start?" the black haired half-breed asked. They looked at each other and then began their work._

_Present…._

'_**You know we're very lucky that we got it cleaned up when we did,'**_ Moon commented to just Auron and Fang. The phoenix had a blank face.

'_**What's this about not cleaning up until last minute?'**_ Kyubi replied.

'_Don't tell her,' _Fang thought back remembering what happened last time Kitana got pissed at him.

"Don't tell me what Fang?" the Claymore asked.

"**Your surprise birthday party,"** Auron quickly replied. Kitana looked at him with a surprise look on her face. She let out a sigh.

"I told you I didn't want one. I'm old enough to be your great-grandmother," the Claymore replied to Fang.

"**It's not a surprise anymore now that you know about it,"** Auron stated.

"Ah don't worry, Auron-sama. We have to get ready for the Chunin Exams coming up," Naruto said to the phoenix while going to the kitchen for a bowl of ramen. Mind as well eat something before reporting in. Kitana followed him wanting a snack herself.

* * *

Later that day….

"Okay team, I want you to meet me at this place tomorrow," Kakashi stated handing Sasuke the piece of paper he was holding. Auron had come with them wanting to know if it was true or not.

'_**Guess I'll join you then,'**_ Auron thought to his vessel. They both were in this together as was Naruto and Kyubi.

'_**Oh Hell no. I don't need you buggin' me feather brain,'**_ Kyubi said to him. Kakashi left them.

"Hey guys," Kitana spoke to them. "There's something I need to teach just in case our communications breaks down." Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other. "It's telepathy."

"Oh you mean like reading one's thoughts?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Kitana replied. "But the way I'm going to teach it is that we project our thoughts to each other."

'_Sasuke. I'd like you to look at your right hand for me. That way I know you heard me,' _the Claymore thought to the Uchiha. Sasuke raised his right hand to look at it.

"I heard you," the young Uchiha said. _'Is it really that simple?'_ He projected the thought to the Claymore.

"Quite. You're also going to have to learn to shield too. Remember this is the Chunin Exams. Some ninja might be able to read minds," the red-head replied.

'_Sakura. Tell me what you like about Sasuke through your thoughts,'_ Naruto thought to the pink haired teammate.

'_Well, he's strong and wants to restore his clan,'_ Sakura thought back to the blonde.

"That's good to know," the Uzumaki stated with a sarcastic voice. "Now shielding is a little harder. It's like putting a 2x4 up straight and not letting the wind knock it over. You have to constantly maintain it. With me and Nee-san it's second nature. We automatically put it up and maintain it."

"We'll help maintain your shields until _it _does become second nature," Kitana replied. "We'll practice before the exams and during."

"Not that it'll do you any good," a voice said behind them. They all turned to see four elves coming towards them. One of them being Davis. The person who spoke had purple hair and was a female elf.

"T'gora Morningstar," she said. The male with dark blue hair crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jorick Nightbreeze," he introduced. The second male of the group had brown hair.

"Leon Claymore," the second male replied. The male Claymore glared at Kitana.

"Naruto Uzumaki," the blonde introduced. "This is Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

"**I don't think it'll make much of a difference introducing ourselves to elves,"** Auron commented.

"It's only polite," Naruto countered. The phoenix whispered a 'whatever'. Kitana had a blank face and Auron could feel the tension coming off of her.

"Wow a human who shows respect to their elders. Never saw that one coming," Leon stated. Davis smacked him in the back of the head.

"And we should show the same amount of respect Leon. Remember we're here as guests and Lady Arianna would like us to tread lightly," the Growover stated.

"Didn't know you had students, Davis-san," Naruto commented.

"I wouldn't. I was forced to have these younglings on me," the half-dragon stated.

"More like if one of your teammates wasn't killed by the other," Leon whispered to Jorick. The Nightbreeze jabbed him in the ribs. Davis narrowed his eyes.

"I didn't kill Antiana," Kitana whispered. Jorick turned.

"No one said you did. This idiot was just being rude," the Nightbreeze said.

"Yeah whatever," Kitana said as she shoved passed her relative.

"What's her problem?" Leon asked and turned to look at everyone glaring. T'gora slapped his face.

"You idiot. You'd do that to your own kin? Your namesake?"

"She is no Claymore. Father forsaken her. She is a monster," the young Claymore said.

"**And who do you think made her out be that monster?"** Auron growled. **"Do you even know why she was called demon? Monster? Abomination?"** The brunette looked at him strangely. The phoenix made a huge grin.

"**You see it was I who destroyed your home. It was I who was sealed inside Kit. I am Auron Phoenix the last of my kind thanks to your clan,"** the red head said. Davis raised an eyebrow at Auron's outburst. Of course the half-dragon knew about the destruction and who the phoenix was. His team however did not.

"You humans are weird. See you in the exams," Leon stated while walking away. The rest of the Soulstream team left. Davis bowed and followed his team. Sasuke smirked at the departing elves.

"This is going to be interesting. Can't wait to fight that guy," the Uchiha said.

"**You'll get your chance. But I think Kit would like a go at him. After all he is her brother,"** Auron stated. He had caught Leon's scent and it was similar to Kitana's.

* * *

With Fang…..

In fact Kitana had tasked Fang with going grocery shopping. Team Three of Soulstream were walking about getting to know the village when they bumped well, Jorick bumped into the Uchiha. The bags fell from the black haired male and looked down at them and then up at the elf.

"My apologies," the Nightbreeze stated while bending down to get the food products. T'gora helped as well by holding the bag open.

"Sorry, young one we were just looking around. Exploring if you will," the Morningstar said. Fang shrugged and helped to.

"Not really a problem," he looked at an apple that fell out of its plastic bag. "Though Kit might say otherwise but I don't think she'll be too angry." Fang looked up because he caught Davis' scent.

"Oh Davis, didn't know it was time for your visit." All three members looked at their teacher.

"It isn't. I'm a Jounin Fang. These are my students," Davis stretched out his hands to gesture at Team Three. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"So you're friends with this….thing, Davis-sensei?" the Claymore stated. T'gora whacked him across the back of the head while holding a bag with her other.

"That's rude Leon. Sorry uh…."

"Fang. Fang Uchiha," the Uchiha introduced.

"Sorry Fang," T'gora finished and handed him his bag. The Uchiha did notice the pointed ears. So they were elves.

'_**Careful, dude. I smell trouble on the horizon and it ain't you this time,'**_ Moon stated. Fang rolled his eyes mentally. Jorick rolled his eyes.

"But he is a thing. Not completely human or anything else for that matter," Leon continued. Davis glared at the Claymore.

"Remember what I said Leon. We're here as guests," the half-dragon said. The brunette shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care much for humans. I only went on this because father said I had to prove who was superior," Leon stated. T'gora and Jorick glared.

"We came here as a team Leon. Not individuals. We should act like a team," the Nightbreeze said coolly. T'gora nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Um. I think I'll be going now," Fang said as he brushed past them. He had to cook tonight and Kitana was suppose to teach him how to make apple fritters.

"Chunin Exams are tomorrow Fang. Don't forget," Davis called to the departing Uchiha.

'_How can I forget? That she might be killed in the second part or slaughtered by her relatives?'_ Fang asked himself.

'_**Fang and Kitana sitting in a tree. K. I. S. S. I. N. G. First comes….'**_

'_Shut it!'_ Fang bit back.

* * *

The Next Day…..

'_**Well, here it is. The moment you've been waiting for,'**_ Auron said residing inside his vessel.

'_I _really _wanted to become Chunin again,'_ Kitana thought sarcastically. The phoenix gave her a mental shrug. Kakashi stood in front of two double doors.

"Congratulations team. After seeing you work on our last mission I have determined that you are ready for the Chunin Exams," the Jounin said.

'_Do you know what we're doing for the first part of the exam Kitana-san?'_ Sakura thought to her.

'_No. The one I took was different. It was in two parts. The first one was in skill of weapons. The other in magic and working as a team,'_ Kitana thought back. _'Here it seems to be four parts. The Chunin's weren't allowed to tell us what they did only that the Exam was in four parts.'_

'_Great. So we won't know until we get behind those doors,'_ Naruto stated.

"Blessings upon you this day," it was Jorick who greeted them.

"May the Lady's hand be upon you," Naruto replied. Leon glared at them and T'gora smiled at the greeting.

"Shall we?" Kitana asked gesturing to the double doors.

"We shall," Jorick replied while opening the doors. All eyes from the other side stared at them. Leon scowled at them. They all stared at Jorick and T'gora. For no one had that kind of hair and eye color. All elves had glowing green eyes. Also the way Team Three were dressed.

"It's rude to stare," Jorick said to the room. Everyone was quiet and then entire room went on back to what they were doing. A leaf ninja with glasses came up to the newcomers. He used his middle finger to push up his glasses.

"Hi I'm…."

"Obnoxious," T'gora stated while brushing past him and his team. Jorick and Leon followed her to find seats in the classroom.

"Kabuto," Kitana said ignoring the little outburst of her kin. "I apologize on their behalf."

"No need Kitana-san. I can see that some elves are not like you," Kabuto replied. The Claymore smiled.

"Hey Kabuto," Naruto said. The glasses ninja smiled and nodded to the blonde. Leon glared from across the room.

"And some humans need to mind their own business," the elf said. Kitana shrugged.

"So what do you got for us today?" the red-head asked.

'_**Nothing but trouble,'**_ Auron stated. Kabuto pulled out a deck of cards. They were more rectangular and a larger stack than the standard 52. The Soulstream team didn't look assumed for the rest of the duration of the first exam. As soon as the 'instructor' came in, the entire 'class' was seated. T'gora decided to be less of an ass and commutated with Kitana and her team. The red head elf felt a brush against her thoughts and knew that it was one of her elven kin. It was only polite to brush against another's mind instead of intruding. Kitana reached out with her mind to the connection of the elf.

'_Kitana?'_ T'gora asked. The phoenix vessel confirmed it with making a stronger connection. _'I'm sure you're aware that Leon does not like you.'_

'_He is my brother but that's not the point. I take it that you want us to work together with both our teams?'_ T'gora continued to look at her written test finding the answers rather quickly but not writing anything down.

'_Yes, Lady Arianna knew you were here. She had asked me as leader of our team to get with you but we really didn't have time to talk.' _Kitana wrote down the answer to the first question and asked through telekinesis if the rest of her team need help. They all replied no.

'_Alright. Arianna-sensei wants us to succeed on both accounts?'_ Kitana asked back.

'_Aye. She's says that something's coming and it's going to be bad. That both our teams are going to need help each other out. M'lady only told me and Davis-sensei about this.' _The purple haired elf quickly went through her written test and flipped it over. _'Also there's a traitor among your village.' _Kitana knew than that T'gora was telling truth because she said the last part in elvish.

'_We'll have to help each other in the second part. I'm not exactly sure what it is but it's like the old exams back home. We pass by working as a team,'_ Kitana replied. T'gora nodded while still looking at the back of the paper. The Morningstar looked at her nails next.

'_Mother really hates you but if it makes you feel better I don't,'_ the purple haired elf replied after a few moments of silence. _'You saved my life once and I'm grateful for that. I'm really glad that Lady Arianna chose my team to come here.'_ Kitana didn't reply for a few minutes.

'_You're ready for the next step into becoming both a ninja and an elf.' _The older Claymore paused for a moment. _'I had help saving you.'_ T'gora would ask the red head what she meant later. The rest of the test was uneventful. Teams went until there were twelve of them left.

* * *

Couple hours later…..

In the Forest of Death, Kitana's team and T'gora's team met up and were now talking about how to get the other team's scrolls. Both teams had Heaven Scrolls.

"Why don't we just look what's written on this scroll? We could just copy it to pass," Naruto suggested. Jorick shook his head.

"No. We'll be transported back to the beginning and told that we are disqualified," the Nightbreeze told him. Kitana thought about the other teams weaknesses.

"We could go after that Sound and Grass teams. Both have an Earth scroll," the red head stated. Leon glared at her. "Take on one team at a time. That way we both finish together."

"I don't see why we should help you. You're nothing but humans and an outcast," the younger Claymore stated. T'gora did not look pleased.

"They're reliable humans Leon. Kitana-san had helped train them and in all honesty I trust them more than I trust you," the team leader spoke. "You're too unpredictable. Plus when we were on patrol you went on your own way instead of sticking together like we should have. Yes you can summon wolves but that only gets you so far."

"Hey let's not argue. Let's get this done. I'd rather get some rest just in case we have to fight in the next round of this exam," Sasuke stated. T'gora looked up as she sensed an evil aura coming and it was huge.

"You feel that Jorick?" she asked her team mate. The Nightbreeze nodded and pulled out his saber that he had horizontally behind him on his belt. T'gora withdrew her bow along with Kitana. The noises hit them and both teams leapt into the trees.

"Kitana-nee what is that I sense?" Naruto whispered.

'_**Smells like snake,'**_ Kyubi stated. They were answered by a huge ass, purple snake coming at them, breaking trees in the process. Naruto went with Jorick. Sakura went stuck with T'gora and Leon. Kitana and Sasuke were moving fast among the trees.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke shouted. Kitana looked back to notice that the snake wasn't following them but rather Jorick and Naruto.

"A summon. Which means someone is either after us or my kin," the Claymore replied. She didn't realize that someone was following them until they leapt in between them.

"That'ssss where you're wrong," the Grass Nin said before kicking the red head into a tree. Kitana had the wind knocked out of her. Sasuke landed next to her as she gasped for breath. The Uchiha tried to help her up but was frozen in place. He looked on as the Grass Nin landed on their branch. The Nin flicked his fork tongue around, smiling at them. Kitana had seen that tongue before on Fang. She tried to move but just like Sasuke she was frozen in place. A genjutsu was in place.

'_Damnit to the Nine Hells and back!'_ she growled in her mind. Auron grinned at her.

'_**My turn,'**_ he thought back. Her eyes changed to pitch black and a grin graced her features.

"**You want to play?" **Auron said to the Grass Nin which he was taken back by surprise. The Nin peeled his face off to reveal a very pale face with purple eyeliner. **"Thought I smelt dinner."** Auron stretched and broke away from the genjutsu.

* * *

With Naruto and Jorick…..

The large snake had gone after what his master told him to; the strongest of the group. Jorick shouted out to Naruto in elvish forgetting that he wasn't in the Black Forest.

"Can you summon clones?" Naruto grinned at him and made the hand signs to make multiple shadow clones. Jorick grabbed one and merged with it. The clone took on the appearance of both Naruto and Jorick. The hair was blue but had Naruto's spiky hair style. The elvish clothing merged with Naruto's everyday wear. Jorick turned around and made hand signs to an unknown jutsu.

"Let the night take my enemy," the Nightbreeze said. Naruto's clones sprouted black threads to Jorick and they were taken over what looked like the night sky. The clones all moved at once and attacked the giant snake. They clung to the snake the best they could and the night sky moved onto the snake. The purple summon tried to shake them off but soon found himself unable to move. The snake was consumed by the night and vanished. Jorick and Naruto looked on.

"Damn that was cool!" Naruto shouted. He looked at Jorick and put hands on his hips. "Aren't you going to change back?"

"Can't. Once I merge with something it's permanent. Though the cool thing about this is I can make shadow clones now," Jorick told the blonde. The elf looked more human than anything else.

"Can you teach that to anyone else?" the Uzumaki asked. Jorick raised an eyebrow and did the same gesture as Naruto.

"No. In all honesty that was first time I've actually tried it. It's a clan thing," the Nightbreeze replied. "Let's go find the others." Naruto nodded and both of them took off in the direction of Sakura, T'gora and Leon.

* * *

The trio had ran into the Sound Nin. The nin attacked them without wronging and now both T'gora and Leon couldn't see straight. Their ears bled from the sound waves projected by one of them. The Morningstar glared to focus her eyes. She held her bow as steady as she could. The purple haired elf hoped that Kitana had taught her team telepathy.

'_Sakura?'_ T'gora thought unsteadily. The elf brushed against very weak shields in the pink haired human.

'_Whose there?'_

'_Hold steady young one. I need you to be my eyes. Can….' _Before the Morningstar could finish Leon charged at the group. T'gora grinded her teeth and cursed her teammate for being stupid. The purple haired elf looked next to her and saw a tree. Placing her left palm onto the trunk, roots suddenly grabbed a hold of her enraged teammate. The Morningstar was flung back by a sound wave and she grunted as her back hit a tree. She slid down and fell unconscious.

"T'gora!" Sakura rushed towards the elf, barely dodging a sound attack. It was a good thing that she watched Kitana train even though she knew that her body wouldn't be able to perform some of the techniques that the Claymore used. Leon cried out in pain and fell limp.

"**Well shit,"** a male voice said above Sakura. She looked up to see Kitana carrying Sasuke on her back. The older Claymore looked like she went through a major battle. She was holding Sasuke with one arm. The other one was tight against her body like it was broken. Kitana jumped down next to Sakura and put Sasuke next to T'gora.

"**Take care of them for me, pinky."** There was only one person that called her that and that was Auron. Kitana turned away to face the Sound Nin. **"I'm already pissed off as is."** With a loud crack the bone in the broken arm went back in place and Auron flicked it out to test it.

"**You want to live to see tomorrow I suggest you give us your scroll and be gone,"** he growled. The leader of the group, who was covered in bandages felt the killing intent.

"Let's go," he said to his team. "Here. We have one these already." The nin tossed the Earth scroll at Kitana's feet. Auron scoffed and picked it up.

"**Bastards didn't have to try to kill my friends. I tend to get pissed when it comes to that,"** Auron replied as he turned to Sakura. **"Fuck! Time's up."** Kitana collapsed feeling her energy sapped. Naruto and Jorick finally showed up startling Sakura.

_To Be Continued….._

* * *

**A/N 2:** Hoped you like it. Nine whole pages on Microsoft works.

_Next time on _Demons:Team Seven of Konoha and Team Three of Soulstream finally make it to the tower in the middle of the Forest of Death. Now the true fights begin.

Round one: Jorick versus Shikamaru.

Round two: T'gora versus Chouji.

Round three: Leon versus Sasuke.

Round four: Neji versus Hinata.

Round five: Naruto versus Kiba.

Round six: Kitana versus Zaku.

Round seven: Tenten versus Kin.

Round eight: Lee versus Gaara.

Round nine: Shino versus Deso.

Round ten: Kankuro versus Kabuto's teammate 1.

Round eleven: Temari versus Kabuto's teammate 2.

Round twelve: Ino versus Sakura.


	7. Chapter 6: The True Fights Start

**A/N: **I do apologize for the delay. Writer's block sticks real bad when you have an awesome idea in mind.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters does not and will not ever belong to me. The Hidden Spirit Village and its characters belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The True Fights Start.**

Team Three of Soulstream and Team Seven of Konoha made it to the Tower after three days. They were the last to arrive. Sasuke was bitten and had a fever. During the second day T'gora and Kitana used what healing they could on him. Jorick's hair had grown to his normal length but his bangs stayed spiky. But nothing else really changed.

Naruto laid the Earth and Heaven scrolls out and determined that they were summon scrolls. The symbols flowed together and smoke appeared. Once the smoke cleared Davis had stood in the middle.

"Well done guys," Davis smiled. "Now you'll get into part three of the Chunin exams. In the next room they'll pick who versus who." Both teams went through the large double doors behind Davis. Everyone else was waiting for them to arrive.

"You're late," Kabuto commented.

"Ran into trouble," Naruto stated. Almost everyone was looking back and forth between him and Jorick. Both supported whisker marks on their cheeks.

"When did you get a twin Naruto? Is he as stupid as you?" Kiba laughed. Jorick glared.

"Bite me," the elf growled baring a canine. Everything went well. The next instructor came in and announced that there were one too many of the group. Kabuto had raised his hand and volunteered to be out. T'gora had read about everyone there and knew then and there that Kabuto was a traitor somehow. The screen in the back of the large room started the rounds.

* * *

Round One: Jorick Nightbreeze versus Shikamaru Nara.

"What a drag," the young ninja stated while standing in the middle of the room. Jorick rolled his eyes. The instructor explained the rules and began the fight.

The Nightbreeze hated this. He was tired from the journey here. From his weapons pouch he pulled out a two curved bladed kunai. Looked sort of like a tuning fork. Jorick flicked the blade. A single note rang into the room. Shikamaru picked the earwax out of his right ear with his pinky. He used his shadow and attached it to the blue haired elf. Jorick let him do it and smirked at him.

"Doesn't really work on me," the Nightbreeze stated. "This kunai neutralizes any jutsu that I chose. Your shadow jutsu will not work. Try another." Shikamaru got a serious look on his face.

'_This opponent will that much harder to fight. Man, what a drag,'_ the shadow ninja thought. Jorick pulled out his saber and held the blade backwards. The flat of the blade rested against his right forearm. He planted his feet firmly on the ground also placing his left palm on the end of the hilt. Shikamaru pulled out his own weapon. He thought all the possibilities and the outcome of the battle. The battle would most likely go in his favor. The shadow ninja began his attack. Jorick waited for him to move.

Both the kunai and the Nightbreeze's saber clashed. They continued fighting with the weapons and then Shikamaru got through Jorick's defenses to nick the elf on the cheek. While using his other hand to grab the kunai that the blue haired elf used earlier. The Nara moved away quickly. He smirked as he showed the unique kunai to Jorick. From the attacks earlier, Shikamaru determined that Jorick used a Night Jutsu; something the shadow ninja didn't know about.

"Shit," Jorick cursed in elven. The Nara flicked the blade and the Nightbreeze's eyes widen. The sound went throughout the room and Jorick went to his knees, covering his ears. What happened next was a surprised to everyone. His body seemed to split in two and then merged back together. Over and over again the occupants in the room watched one image become Jorick and the other Naruto. Davis flashed down to the instructor.

"End this now!" the Growover growled at him. Jorick cried out as his body racked with pain from being split in two. The instructor came to the middle and determined that Shikamaru was the winner. Davis went to the shadow ninja and snatched the special kunai from his hand. The half-dragon flicked it twice and Jorick's body stopped it's double imagining. The Nightbreeze fell over unconscious. Medics came out with a stretcher and placed the unconscious elf upon it.

"Next time boy don't use weapons that you don't know about," Davis growled at Shikamaru. The half-dragon walked away and the shadow user put his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever," the Nara whispered bored now. The board lit up again.

* * *

Round Two: T'gora Morningstar versus Chouji Akimichi.

T'gora handed Kitana her bow and hopped off the balcony. She pulled off the daggers from her belt. Chouji jumped off and landed a few feet from the Morningstar. The purple haired elf pointed the dagger at Shikamaru.

"You better hope that Jorick is alright or you're next," T'gora threatened. Chouji looked angrily at her.

"Hey! That's my teammate you're talking to. You'll have to go through me first," the Akimichi stated.

"That won't be a problem," the elf replied. Hayate started the round with a swift chop of his wrist. A song erupted from T'gora's lips. Almost everyone looked on in surprise. Kitana and Leon were the only ones that didn't look it. T'gora's blades started glowing into a lavender color and expanded into short swords. The Morningstar continued to sing and in the air the other teams heard musical instruments. Chouji stood frozen.

His vision changed from the room to a peaceful forest with rainbow colored trees. Everything flashed by him and he tried to focus on T'gora but his eyes darted to the scene before him. The images were over and Chouji found both of the elf's daggers at his throat. The purple haired elf ended the song.

"It's over," she said. Hayate determined that the fight was over.

"Winner is T'gora Morningstar," the instructor stated to the room. Leon smirked.

"The fight was over before it even began," the younger Claymore stated. Kitana had the expression between sad and mutual. The board lit up again

* * *

Round Three: Leon Claymore versus Sasuke Uchiha.

"About fucking time," the brunette elf stated, grabbing the hilt of his bastard sword that had laid strapped to his back. T'gora grabbed his free arm.

"Don't kill him. You know our rules," the Morningstar stated. Leon glared at her.

"I know them," the Claymore growled at her. T'gora glared back and Leon felt the angry aura.

"It seems I have to remind you every time we come back from a patrol. This isn't like hunting Kobolds or Kappa. Remember they're humans," the purple haired elf stated. Leon pulled away.

"I got it," the brunette stated and hopped off.

'_**I'm not liking this. That brat's too unpredictable,'**_ Auron thought to his vessel.

'_**I don't like the smell of this elf. Too tainted,'**_ Kyubi commented.

'_**You might be right Kurama. We might have to interfere,' **_the phoenix replied.

'_Don't. Davis-sama will interfere. He's Leon's teacher after all,' _Naruto stated. _'I want to see how Sasuke will fair against an elf.'_ Hayate approached the two. He had seen the condition Sasuke was in.

"You alright to fight?" he asked. Sasuke looked up at Kitana finding his heart beating faster. The Uchiha looked at Leon and narrowed his eyes. This was her brother yet had insulted her and called her a monster. Sasuke had known Kitana since he was little. She was kind hearted and hated to kill anyone. He loved it when she would come over to say hello and sing. Also her stories when she babysat him.

"I'm fine," the Uchiha stated. He knew that Kitana stayed in the compound for his cousin Fang. Sasuke knew that the older Uchiha had a hard time after Rika died. Leon grinned at him.

"You're surprisingly tough for a human. I'll give you that but no way in the Nine Hells are you going to beat me," the younger Claymore stated. Sasuke frowned.

"You insulted my teammate and like T'gora-san said you're unpredictable. You're not even worth to be called a ninja. I'll beat you here and now and prove your father wrong that humans are just as equal as elves," the Uchiha said.

"You're going to make this a draw?" Leon smirked.

"No. I have to prove myself that I'm capable for my team. My team needs me just as I need them. They'll help me beat my brother," Sasuke stated. Kitana felt that he was sincere about his devotion. She and her team smiled at the Uchiha. Leon rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That's not even bullshit that's horse shit," the younger Claymore said. Hayate began the fight. Leon charged Sasuke with his bastard sword. The elf swung in a high arch and Sasuke barely dodged the attack. The Uchiha knew that if he used his Sharingan that whatever that snake guy gave him will make pain shoot throughout his body. He remembered when Kitana came over one time and showed Itachi a fighting style. Sasuke remembered that his brother would practice at it everyday. He closed his eyes and his body seemed to move into the stance he remembered long ago. A song played in his head that Kitana use to sing.

Leon charged him again and he heard the blade coming before the Claymore even swung it. Sasuke side stepped and tripped the Claymore with movement of a dance. The Uchiha opened his eyes and saw that the brunette elf was glaring at him.

"Where in the Nine Hells did you learn that? Only the most experienced elves can do that style," Leon growled. "And mostly done with a long sword. Never mind, you'll soon be knocked out anyway." Sasuke moved to the beat of a drum playing in his head. He modified the dance he was using with some taijutsu. Leon's eyes glowed brighter and he growled.

"Die you tainted human!" the Claymore yelled and charged with speed unlike any human. While charging Leon used a summoning jutsu. A large red wolf came into existence. His right eye closed with a scar vertical over it. Kitana leaned against the railing recognizing Flamefist. The summon tackled Sasuke to the ground, snarling at his face.

"Flamefist!" Kitana cried out. The wolf looked up at her. There was no recognition in the dull wolf's eye. Her distraction gave Sasuke a chance to move away. The older Claymore turned to Davis.

"Do something," she pleaded. Davis just stood. Sasuke had pinned Leon to the wall. Flamefist had a hold of his right arm in his teeth.

"Let me go or your master dies," Sasuke hissed at the wolf. Leon dismissed the summon. Hayate determined the winner.

"Sasuke Uchiha is the winner," the instructor said. The next went swiftly and the winner was Neji Hyuga who had beaten his cousin Hinata.

* * *

Round Five: Naruto Uzumaki versus Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto jumped down and readjusted his weapon's pouch. Kiera's Soul still on his back. Kiba smirked at this.

"Get ready to lose, loser. I can't believe that they let you pass the academy," the Inuzuka stated. Naruto sighed.

"No matter how much bronze you have Kiba you still don't have enough brains to be smarter than Shino. Which by the way Shino did congratulate Kitana-nee and myself after passing," the blonde replied. Kiba growled and his companion barked angrily.

"It's a matter of teamwork and friendship that helps you grow. You haven't grown other than body in the last ten years," Naruto explained. The Uzumaki slid into a fighting stance and gripped the hilt on the large katana on his back. A voice whined in his head.

'_I wanna play. Let's show this mutt what it means to mess with a cat demon.'_ Hayate made a small chopping motion with his hand; signaling to begin the fight. Naruto unsheathed Kiera's Soul and placed it in front of him. Kiba had crouched so low that it looked like he was on all fours. The hairs on his dog stood on end and he growled. The Inuzuka looked briefly at his companion.

"Yeah he does smell strongly of cat," Kiba replied. "The more reason to kick his ass."

"Ye ain't gonna be kickin' anyone's ass mutt," Naruto smirked. "Let me explain. My sword houses a powerful cat demon. One of the very first." After a moment and a confused look on Kiba's face, Naruto continued, "when Kiera-sama died her soul transferred to her sword. In life she was a cat-demon."

"That's got nothing to do with this fight," Kiba responded. Naruto shrugged a shoulder.

"I suppose not. Just letting you know what you're in for." The Uzumaki charged and slashed through Kiba. After passing him, the Inuzuka stood straight shocked the katana didn't kill him.

"If Kiera's Soul was a real katana, you would've been dead already. Kiera's Soul saves the living. But each slash leaves a scar to remind you of your wrong doings." As if on queue Kiba fell to his knees and clutched his chest. "A very painful reminder." The Inuzuka was enraged. He and his companion attacked without warning. Going so fast into making a tornado, charging straight at Naruto. The blonde dodged the first but was hit as Kiba came back. Naruto arched his back in pain and went flying across the room. Kiera's Soul went flying in the opposite direction.

'_Son of a bitch!'_ Everyone stopped and looked at the lying katana. _'Mangy mutt. Shit eater. Lick his own balls fuck tard!' _Kiera's Soul was now wiggling on the ground. _'I'm so gonna kick your ass ye fucking dirty mutt!'_ Naruto got up slowly and with quickness he scooped up Kiera's Soul.

"Sorry about that," the blonde stated while rubbing his side where he was hit. Naruto stood in his stance again with Kiera's Soul out in front of him. Kiba looked dumbfounded.

"Did that thing just talk?" An angry tic mark came on Naruto's face.

"It's not a thing," he muttered. "Mangy mutt." Kiba shrugged and both he and Akamaru attacked. Naruto barely dodged before kneeling down in pain.

'_**Come on you can do better than that kid. This pain is nothing,'**_ Kurama stated. Naruto grunted as Kiba attacked again. The blonde fell on his back and his left shoulder throbbed. The Inuzuka was gloating as if he was the winner already. Naruto pushed himself up, careful of his shoulder. He narrowed his eyes and let Kiera take control of his movements.

'_**If you don't beat this mutt any time soon, I'm taking over,'**_ Kurama threatened. Naruto nodded and with Kiera's help he leapt in the air and slashed quickly. The air whipped at Kiba pushing him into the ground. The Inuzuka quickly recovered and hit Naruto in the face as the Uzumaki came down.

Kitana bit her lip watching as her son got beaten up.

"Naruto! If you don't get your ass in gear, I will ban you from ramen for the next ten years!" Naruto was really starting to get pissed off. Kiba stopped mid-step when his senses went haywire. His animal instinct told him to run away and Akamaru told him the same thing. But he wasn't about to lose to a fuck up. Kiba and his companion attacked. Naruto easily side-stepped and kicked the Inuzuka in the back.

"I will not lose to the likes of you, Kiba. I have to prove to my team what I'm capable of," the blonde stated. Before Kiba could get up, Naruto had Kiera's Soul at his throat. "I win mutt." Hayate closed the match, declaring Naruto the winner. The board lit up once more.

* * *

Round Six: Kitana Claymore versus Zaku Abumi.

Kitana had brought her medical kit and was bandaging Sasuke when the board put up her name. She handed the duty over to Sakura. The Claymore gave her bow over to Naruto.

"Watch over them," she said and the blonde nodded. The red head jumped down and waited for her opponent. Kitana looked at him like she was trying to figure out where she had seen him before.

"You won't scare me this time girl. I figured out how you have a male voice. You made your voice to sound like one," the Sound nin stated.

"That wasn't me who was talking to you," Kitana stated with sureness on her face. "Honestly I can't remember what happen. Bits and pieces mostly." She shrugged. "Not that it matters now." Her green eyes flashed.

'_**I do apologize for the lack of giving you memory. We didn't have the time to worry about that Kit,'**_ Auron said to her.

'_I will do this myself,'_ The Claymore stated.

'_**Very well. I'll only heal then,'**_ Auron was silent then.

"I know your weakness. The sound waves from my hands should deafen you and then you won't be able to fight. Why don't you just withdraw?" Kitana looked bored at his explanation.

"Back home I was an assassin. I killed all sorts of creatures. One of them being giant bats that used sonic sound waves to paralyze their victims." She paused to let it sink in. "I hated the fact that we had to kill them but I also enjoyed killing them at the same time." Her bright green eyes bore into Zaku. "If you're not careful you'll end being killed with your overconfidence."

"Davis-sama what did Kitana-nee mean about her enjoying killing?" Naruto asked the older elf.

"It was part of Auron that she never talked about. Auron's hatred seeped through and that was part of him that enjoyed killing," the half-dragon stated. "She and Auron eventually came to terms with it and lived with it by saving lives rather than killing." Hayate had started the match without Team Three and Seven realizing. Kitana had stood still waiting for the Sound nin to attack.

Kitana's POV

I had blocked my hearing for I knew what this bastard's attack was. It had crippled my kin and we had sensitive hearing. This guy was extremely boring with explanation on how he knew our weakness. Zaku was his name and he was talking again but I didn't hear anything. Instead when the fight began I dodged to the side, the Sound nin's attack missing me. I started summoning Flamefist hoping that he wasn't too hurt from his fight earlier. My old friend came out and shook his head.

"That was some bad mojo," the wolf summon replied. "That's the last time that pup summons me. He can get someone else." We barely had time to dodge Zaku's attack. My mind exploded with pain as images ran through it. Auron was yelling at me but I could not hear his words. Pain exploded in my back and ripping sounds came to my ears. I was gasping for breath as the pain subsided. I looked at my opponent's face and shock was plastered on it. My back still throbbed and white feathers entered my vision. Those feathers were attached to wings that were emerged from _my _back. I stretched them out to confirm that they were indeed mine. They were weak but with practice I would be able to fly. I folded them behind me and Flamefist came up to me.

"You 'right Kit?" I looked down at my companion. "You were screaming something about Elthia. Whose Elthia?"

"Honestly I don't know," I replied. The name sounded familiar somehow and I couldn't remember where or when I heard it. The instructor Hayate came up to me and paused the match.

"You alright to continue?" he asked me. I nodded my reply. Zaku attacked me as soon as Hayate restarted the match. I dodged and countered with my kunai. From some weird reason the Sound nin looked like he was surrounded by stars. The stars moved around before he made his move and I parried his attacks and countered with my own. My finger tips blasted with icicles and they were larger than the last time I used this move which wasn't that long ago. My spell ended up pinning Zaku to the wall.

"Let me down bitch!" he yelled at me.

"This match is mine," I said to him as I pointed a kunai at his throat. Hayate ended the match announcing that it was my victory. I walked back up to the balcony and went to my knees. My back still throbbed from the pain and T'gora knelt beside me.

"You alright jerlo?" She used the elven word for friend and kin. The Morningstar looked at my newly required wings. I placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No. My back hurts telf," I replied with the elf word for companion. Naruto came and helped me out of my torn, sleeveless overcoat. That coat meant a lot to me. Naruto and Fang made it for me. My long sleeved shirt was also in ruins but I wasn't about to take that off. The next match started and finished with a draw. Tenten and Kin were the names. The third round of the Chunin Exams went as I can't really recall what happened.

Normal POV….

The fights continued with round eight coming to a close much like Jorick's and Shikamaru's. Gaara had won and Lee was unconscious and in pain. Round nine Shino had won quiet easily, defeating Deso with his bugs. Round ten was Kankuro as the victor, taking Misumi (one of Kabuto's teammates) by surprise with his puppets. Temari easily defeated Yoroi in round eleven.

* * *

Round Twelve: Ino Yamanaka versus Sakura Haruno.

"You be careful, young one. That what one has a strange power," T'gora stated. Sakura looked at the purple haired elf. She looked at Kitana, who was hugging herself from pain. Her teammate couldn't help her at this time.

"I'll be back to help Kitana-san. I'll beat Ino with my own power," the cherry blossom stated. Naruto looked up at the kunoichi.

"You've grown up Sakura-chan." He grinned up at her and gave the Haruno a thumbs. "Now go kick her ass." Sakura smirked.

'_He's so annoying,'_ she thought. Naruto dead panned.

"I heard that," he stated. Sakura stuck out her tongue at him and continued to the fighting ground. Both her and Ino faced each other. Ino frowned and narrowed her eyes to the ground.

"So, Sakura. It's you and me going head to head. I never saw it coming," the Yamanaka stated. Sakura untied her headband with one hand and took it off. Ino was taken a back the pink haired kunoichi.

"Understand this, I'm never letting anywhere near Sasuke," Sakura declared. "I will tolerate Kitana-san near him because she's my teammate and has no interest in him but I will not let you."

"What!?" Ino exclaimed. A smirk graced Sakura's lips.

"You're not even his type! And I'm not the weak, needy little girl I used to be. You're not even on my radar now." A pissed off look came to Ino's face.

"Sakura, I think you have forgotten who you're talking to. Don't cop an attitude with me, you little crybaby," Ino snarled.

'_**Hmmm, quiet interesting. Pinky's got some balls,'**_ Kurama commented.

'_Something's not right though. I feel it,'_ Naruto thought back. Moments passed and the two kunoichi both put the headbands against their foreheads. The battle continued with a few punches and swings. They punched each other and went flying in different directions.

"You can't be my equal! It's unthinkable!" Ino shouted. Again Sakura smirked.

"You're right. The magnitude of your obsession with your long, flowing hair and superficial appearance is peerless. I'm just no match for you!" Sakura taunted. The Yamanaka gritted her teeth, clearly pissed off.

"Making fun of me?! You've gone too far!" Ino slipped a kunai in her hand, reached up to her long pony-tail, grabbed it, and with the kunai cut it off.

"Ha ha, you fool!" Sakura muttered.

'_**Weird. Pinky is really got some balls,'**_ Auron stated. Ino growled and tossed her cut hair.

"This is nothing!" the Yamanaka shouted. She started forming hand signs. "This ends now. I'm gonna make your lips say, 'I give up'!" Naruto noticed down at Sakura's feet. It was Ino's hair. Slowly but surely the hair started to flow with charka.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Careful, this bitch's got an ace up her sleeve!" Naruto shouted. But Sakura either ignored him or chose not to listen. By then it was too late. Ino completed her trap and possessed Sakura.

"Too bad, Sakura," Ino muttered with Sakura's mouth.

'_Bitch please! I learned from the best of mind possession!'_ Ino was shocked to have the Haruno push back. _'Kitana-san is the best at what she does. Yeah we may have been only doing it for a couple of days but I've learned how to kick someone's ass at the mental games.'_ With that, Sakura mentally punched Ino in the face so hard the Ino's body jerked.

'_Out of my head you bitch!'_ Again Sakura mentally punched Ino and the Yamanaka preformed the reverse jutsu to get out. The pink haired kunoichi shook her head as she regained control over her body. Doing that made her feel exhausted. They both caught enough wind to charge each other with their fist raised to punch each themselves in the face.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N2: **Well here you guys go. I began writing chapter 7 and may rewrite the prologue to this story so stay tuned.

_Next time on _Demons:_ Naruto and the gang prepare for the final part of the Chunin exam. Will T'gora stay calm at Naruto's new teacher or punch the living daylights out of them?_


End file.
